A pesar de la Muerte
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Me había aferrado al sueño de otra persona de una forma tan enferma que olvidé la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Delirando en un mar de confusión y aturdimiento, en la cual mi pequeño mundo ahora era para dos. AU. Sasuke/Sakura. Long Fic.
1. Yo ya no soy ella

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero había nacido así y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo. Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que había sido su amor en la vida pasada.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Yo ya no soy ella.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Porque cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, ni la muerte los va a separa<em>_r_.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana corría a paso apresurado, la tonta de Ino me había retenido para que la ayudara con sus quehaceres del hogar –aunque a la final terminé haciendo la mayor parte mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, como siempre- y por eso iba muy tarde a mi cita.<p>

Vale, no era una cita al pie de la letra, iba a ayudarle con sus quehaceres del hogar –no me molesta hacerlo porque él sí hacía su parte- pero se puede soñar, ¿no?

Cuando divisé la cerca de madera que me separaba de mi destino, mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar y no era a causa de la carrera, de eso estaba muy segura. Como siempre he tenido la tendencia de ser muy activa nuca usaba la reja del frente de la casa, en vez de eso me subí a una caja de madera que estaba arrimada a un lado de la cerca y salté al otro lado.

Aunque no esperaba caer encima de alguien. Y menos de él.

Hizo un quejido de dolor cuando mi cuerpo cayó encima del suyo. Deduje que estaba recogiendo algo del suelo cuando hice mi asombrosa acrobacia.

¡Bravo, Sakura! ¡Sigue así!

Aunque lo que aumentó mi vergüenza fue la posición en la que habíamos terminado: Yo encima de él, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su cálida respiración.

Sentí que el tiempo se había detenido cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, era lo más cerca que habíamos estado en años y no me sentía preparada para eso…

_Aún es muy pronto… pero, quizás pueda probar sus labios… otra vez…_

—Sakura.

Su voz me sobresaltó mucho, había estado conteniendo el aire. Me aparté rápidamente y traté de ocultar la vergüenza que me consumía, pero mis mejillas teñidas de carmín me delataban de aquí a China.

¡¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? ¡Por Dios, casi beso a Sasuke Uchiha!

Él soltó un suspiro mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, se llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y se rascó la nuca en señal de resignación.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun!—dije rápidamente mientras hacía una reverencia. Estaba muy apenada.

—Hmph—"respondió", sentí que estaba enojado conmigo.

—¡Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa!

—Tks, no te pongas así, es molesto.

—L-lo sien…

—¡Que no te disculpes!—me cortó con dureza.

Mis ojos se aguaron de repente, no me gustaba que se enojara conmigo ya que me hacía sentir como una molestia, más de lo que él solía decir que era. Apenas vio mi expresión relajó sus facciones, llevó una de sus manos a mi cabellera y la revolvió un poco.

—No llores—me dijo con su media sonrisa—Cuando una persona se disculpa mucho por cosas sin importancia da la apariencia de que es débil y tú no lo eres, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo en que me secaba unas lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Miré a Sasuke con determinación y el alzó una ceja.

—Eres bastante bipolar, Sakura—mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente por la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre, como si lo abrazara—Bueno, olvidemos este asunto—se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones -que se habían ensuciado un poco- luego me tendió lo mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo.

La acepté gustosa.

—En fin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?—me preguntó.

—Ino-nee me pidió que la 'ayudara'—enfoqué la última palabra con cierta amargura—con sus quehaceres, pero a la final, la muy tonta me dejó haciéndolo casi todo—hice un puchero.

Chasqueó la lengua y soltó una pequeñísima risa, se veía tan lindo. Me volví a sonrojar.

—Ya casi he terminado pero aún me falta alimentar a los perros, ¿lo quieres hacer tú?—me preguntó.

Mi cara se iluminó de emoción y comencé a saltar con tanta energía como cualquier niño.

—¡Sí!—exclamé a todo lo que daban mis pulmones y comencé a correr hacia el interior de la casa de Sasuke para buscar el alimento canino. Él sólo me siguió en silencio.

Cuando encontré mi objetivo, eché la comida en los platos correspondiente y los dos lobos siberianos que tenía Sasuke se acercaron. Según me había contado, uno era de él y el otro era de su hermano mayor, Itachi, que estaba de viaje al extranjero y no había quien cuidara a su querida mascota.

Ambos animales comenzaron a degustar su comida. En realidad no sabía muy bien, una vez la había probado por mera curiosidad –ya saben, esa que cuando te ataca no hay nada que la calme hasta que no obtengas una respuesta satisfactoria- y me pareció horrible. Pero verlos comer con tanta energía me hacía pensar que a ellos les gustaba mucho y eso era lo importante.

Una vez terminada mi gran labor, nótese el sarcasmo, me acerqué al lugar donde Sasuke me esperaba con tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres té?—me preguntó cuando estuve cerca de él.

Yo asentí con emoción.

—Muy bien, vamos a la cocina, también hay panecillos de fresa—dijo.

Sonreí ampliamente, él sí sabía lo que me gustaba.

Lo seguí mientras daba saltitos a su lado. Me miró con diversión y soltó un suspiro, supongo que mi actitud le ha de parecer muy infantil, pero así tenía que ser.

Su cocina, como el resto de la casa, era cálida, hogareña y me daban ganas de no salir de allí. Según tenía entendido fue su mamá quien decoró todo, lo cual era bastante lógico ya que no podía imaginarme a Sasuke escogiendo colores tan vivos para las paredes o gabinetes con un diseño muy bonito.

Todo eso le parecería muy _molesto_.

Lo observé mientras rebuscaba entre sus gabinetes y sacaba el té. Se veía tan lindo con su cara de concentración, me hacía pensar que su mente estaba llena de pensamientos importantes –nada comparado con mis locas ideas de cómo hacer que se enamorara de mí- y no que simplemente preparaba un té.

Sasuke era la persona que amaba a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—Sakura—pegué un brinquito desde mi asiento cuando él me trajo a la realidad—Deja de estar tan despistada, parece que no hay panecillos, así que iré a comprar unos en la tienda—me explicó—Regreso en un momento, ¿puedes estar pendiente del té?

—Sí—dije al tiempo que ponía mi expresión de soldado que ha recibido una misión de alto rango.

Sasuke sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tomó su cartera que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y salió de la cocina. Oí como abría la puerta de entrada y la cerraba.

Se había ido.

Solté un suspiro y me levanté de la mesa, me dirigí hacía la sala y comencé a observar las fotos familiares que tenía Sasuke.

Sasuke era una persona que le gustaba atesorar los momentos para no olvidar nada, eso se notaba leguas al ver la cantidad de fotos que tenía en esa habitación: La de su nacimiento, el primer día de escuela, sus cumpleaños, las graduaciones –tanto las de él como de Itachi-, la boda de su hermano y el nacimiento de sus sobrinos –las había agregado recientemente-, cuando Itachi estuvo en el hospital por un accidente, sus días de universidad con Naruto –su mejor amigo- y muchas otras más.

Pero había sólo una que siempre captaba mi atención. La de un Sasuke quinceañero con una chica de la misma edad.

Arisa Ogasarawa, su primera novia. Esa era la muchacha de aquella foto que Sasuke mantenía con tanto recelo en su mesa. La chica era bonita, tenía el cabello liso y bastante largo, de un extraño color plateado, y unos ojos aguamarina. Me molestaba que Sasuke tuviera la foto de ella entre sus posesiones más preciadas, ¡si habían terminado hace mucho!

El silbido de la tetera me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Corriendo, me dirigí a la cocina para apagarla y así evitar que el té se quemara. Con mucho cuidado, serví dos vasos, luego los coloqué en la mesa y, como siempre de perfecto, Sasuke entró justamente a la cocina con una bolsa de panecillos de fresa.

Colocó un panecillo en un plato y el resto los guardó en la nevera. Él odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con dulces, siempre era así, sólo compraba los panecillos por costumbre ya que a Arisa le encantaban, pero desde que comencé a venir a su casa, Sasuke dejaba que me los comiera.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a tomarnos el té con tranquilidad mientras yo lo acompañaba con el panecillo. Nadie habló durante ese tiempo, él prefería el silencio, siempre había sido así, y yo no iba a arruinar la atmosfera de tranquilidad que nos rodeaba.

Una vez terminado nuestro pequeño refrigerio comencé a ayudarle a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos.

—Sasuke-kun—hablé mientras secaba el último vaso—Mi mamá dijo que mañana te mandaba un poco de la salsa de tomate que iba a hacer hoy.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—La esperaré con ansías—me dijo.

Sasuke también tenía esta rara obsesión con todo lo que tuviera tomate.

Y así como sé esos detalles, puedo decir mil cosas más sobre Sasuke Uchiha, cómo le encanta dormir, sus películas, comidas y videojuegos favoritos, sus vacaciones, su relación con sus padres y hermano, su amor hacía los paseos y hacía el karate… y mucho más.

Porque todo eso se lo confió a su mejor amiga y novia, Arisa.

Aquella chica que murió en un accidente hace diez años atrás cuando Sasuke tenía quince.

Por eso lo sé.

Porque yo soy Arisa… o mejor dicho era.

Desde que tengo uso de razón las memorias de mi vida pasada me acompañan. Al principio no entendía que era lo que me pasaba pero después de madurar un poco más logré comprender mi situación. Realmente no pensé que volvería a toparme con nada relacionado a mi otro yo hasta que me mudé aquí hace un par de meses y me encontré de nuevo con Sasuke...

Simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme de él otra vez.

No supe si decirle que yo era la reencarnación de Arisa, estuve tentada, pero cuando vine por primera vez a su casa y vi la foto en el mostrador, llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor que no lo supiera.

La yo actual era la que lo iba a enamorar

A pesar de que ya no tengo el cabello plateado, sino rosado.

A pesar de que ya no tengo los ojos aguamarina, sino esmeralda.

A pesar de que no tengo veinticinco años, sino diez.

Iba a hacer que me viera a mí por lo que soy actualmente.

Porque yo ya no era Arisa Ogasarawa, ahora era Sakura Haruno.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> Primer capítulo revisado de este fanfiction, si alguien ve algún error del que no me haya percatado, por favor avisarme. Gracias.

Los que más tienen errores son: 'A pesar de la muerte' y 'Lo que queda de ella', 'Ojo de Luna' sólo tendrá ligeros cambios, nada tan extenso, lo más probable es que a más tardar la próxima semana ya haya subido todos los capítulos de ese fanfiction nuevamente.

Ahora bien, a diferencia de 'Lo que queda de ella', aquí se tomaron con buena vista mi decisión .. Agradezco a aquellos que, a pesar de que no era un capítulo, se tomaron la molestia de decirme que pensaban con respecto a mi decisión, quizás muchos no piensen así pero el valor de un review es bastante para un escritor.

En fin, voy a explicar el motivo claramente.

Cuando yo comencé a escribir esta historia, era originalmente un one-shot, no habría continuación de ningún tipo, aún así las personas que me comentaron pidieron aunque sea una segunda parte y yo se las di, pero luego me pidieron un fanfiction completo y yo de masoquista para darme más trabajo acepté seguirlo.

Por eso la trama tiene demasiados errores en cuanto al tiempo, redacción, ortografía y un sinfín de cosas más, ya que eran cosas que se me ocurrían de ya para ya. Ahora que sé hacía donde la quiero encaminar (de hecho, sólo quedaban cinco capítulos más cuando lo eliminé) pues ya puedo arreglar todo esos detallitos técnicos.

En fin, comenten si quieren comentar.

Nos vemos.


	2. Atrapadas

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero había nacido así y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo. Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que había sido su amor en la vida pasada.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Atrapadas.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Costumbre… algo que jamás desaparece.<em>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana soleada de mi décimo primer año de vida y me encontraba corriendo para no ser atrapada por él… por Itachi Uchiha.<p>

—Resistirse es inútil, Sakura—me dijo.

—¡Ya veremos! —le saqué la lengua.

¿Qué puedo decir de Itachi exactamente?

Cuando lo conocí hace dieciocho años atrás -en mi vida como Arisa- él era un chico encantador, educado, gracioso y algo reservado, pero su rasgo más dominante era el inmenso cariño que sentía por Sasuke.

Ese tipo de hermandad que compartían no era nada que hubiera visto antes y dudo que lo llegue a ver ni aunque viva mil vidas.

Aunque a medida que fue creciendo y se unió a un grupo de vándalos en la preparatoria -creo que se llamaba Akatsuki- ese chico encantador se fue convirtiendo en un rebelde rompecorazones, frío, egocéntrico, fastidioso, que encontraba placer en joder a Sasuke, además de que cambiaba de novia como si fuera ropa interior y gritaba a los mil vientos que ninguna chica podría domarlo jamás de los jamases.

Sí, todo un bastardo… pero un bastardo sexy.

No tanto como Sasuke, claro.

Lo último que recuerdo del Itachi rebelde -antes de que mi vida como Arisa terminara- era que tenía un problema en la universidad con una chica por viejos rencores -Sasuke y yo solíamos llamar a esa mujer 'la ídolo' porque en la preparatoria le rompió un brazo a Itachi y además le dejó un ojo morado-

Me pareció bastante gracioso cuando Sasuke me contó que su hermano estaba casado y que de paso tenía dos niños.

Pero cuando volví a ver a Itachi, dos meses después de mudarme a este lugar, y conocí a su familia tuve que controlar mi lengua para no burlarme de él -como lo hacía Arisa- ante la ironía de que estuviese casado con 'la ídolo' y que fuera bastante notorio que era ella quien llevaba las riendas en la relación.

Etsuko, ese era su nombre. Una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo envidiable pero un carácter de los mil demonios, o al menos eso era lo que Itachi solía decir hace mucho tiempo y según Sasuke todavía lo sigue diciendo… a espaldas de ella, claro.

—_Todavía estoy esperando el día que lo atrape hablando suyo—me había dicho Sasuke—Disfrutaré viéndolo sufrir._

Bueno, aunque ahora era Sasuke quien disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de su hermano… al menos se llevaban mejor que la última vez que los vi juntos. Eso era un progreso, ¿no?

Lo otro que Itachi también había cambiado era que le encantaban los niños.

—_Si fuera por él tendríamos más de diez—había gruñido su esposa._

Según Etsuko, él y Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke, tenían la culpa de que sus hijos estuvieran muy malcriados, les gustaba complacerlos en todo. Y yo, por ser todavía una niña, también me aprovechaba de su pequeña debilidad ya que le pedía que jugara a las 'atrapadas' conmigo cada vez que venía y él aceptaba gustosamente.

Algo que realmente no hacía Sasuke.

Y eso no debería importarme realmente si no fuera por el hecho de que cuando yo era Arisa, Sasuke me complacía en todo y eso incluía jugar a las 'atrapadas' en un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de nuestra antigua casa, era nuestro juego predilecto.

Solía mirarme con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gustaba mientras corría y me escabullía entre los diferentes juegos que había, aunque a la final terminaba acorralada contra un árbol, siempre el mismo, con la respiración entrecortada y con un arrogante Sasuke Uchiha diciéndome:

—_¿Realmente creíste que podías escaparte de mí?_

—_Algún día lograré hacerlo—le mostré una sonrisa decidida._

—_Ya—respondió como si mi respuesta fuera una broma—Pero mientras eso no suceda yo seguiré ganando el premio por atraparte ¿no?_

_Me sonrojé violentamente._

—_Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo…_

—_Cállate y bésame—me cortó._

—_Te amo—le dije antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran._

—_Yo también te amo, Arisa—respondió entre el beso._

—¡Kya!—exclamé cuando Itachi logró atraparme.

—¡Nadie puede escaparse del gran Itachi-sama!—exclamó mientras me alzaba por la cintura—¡No tendré compasión contigo por haberme desafiado, niña!

—¡No! ¡Por favor, piedad! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sálvame!—rogué al ver que Sasuke entraba al patio seguido de su fiel mascota.

—Claro, Sakura—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¡Nunca podrás derrotarme y salvarla, estúpido hermano menor!—respondió Itachi en forma teatral—¡Nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de parecer!

—Ya—respondió Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco—¿En serio tienes treinta y un años, Itachi?

El moreno mayor rió.

—Tengo dos niños de seis años, Sasuke, me encanta jugar así—respondió con simpleza, al menos ya no usaba el tonito raro—Dentro de poco Ryu-chan querrá estar sólo pendiente de fiestas y sexo y Midori-chan querrá tener novio, aunque primero tendrá que vérselas conmigo—se encogió de hombros—Así que los pienso aprovechar antes de que comience a encabezar su lista de 'personas que se entrometen en querer llevar nuestra vida como nos dé la gana.'

Solté una sonora carcajada ante la explicación tan acertada.

—Ves—me señaló—Ella está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Hmph.

—Tan hablador como siempre—me dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, haciendo que me riera levemente.

—Cállate—fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke—Aún así, me retaste con eso de no poder 'salvar' a Sakura, vamos a ver si es cierto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con el desafío escrito en los ojos.

—Adelante—invitó el mayor—Atácame con tu mejor arma.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Me miró con una media sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara levemente y luego miró a Itachi, como si supiera algo que él no.

—Etsuko acaba de llegar, me ha dicho que te presentes de inmediato para bajar a los niños que se quedaron dormidos en el auto—habló con superioridad—Es una orden.

Me carcajeé con ganas cuando la cara de Itachi cambió su expresión de duelo a una de miedo.

—¿Ha-hace cuánto que llegó?—¿ya les había comentado sobre quién mandaba a quien?

—Hace cinco minutos.

Y como si supieran que hablaban de ella, una voz resonó desde el frente de la casa de Sasuke.

—¡ITACHI UCHIHA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

—¡V-Voy!—respondió él nervioso, me soltó y se encaminó hacía el encuentro de su esposa con una rapidez sorprendente, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sasuke que decía claramente 'traidor'

Cuando Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos, él me miró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Hmph, victoria—dijo simplemente.

—Eres malo, Sasuke-kun—me reí.

—Él se lo buscó—respondió con tranquilidad—En fin—me miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros haciendo que me sonrojara—Etsuko me ha pedido que compre unas cosas para la cena, ¿quieres venir?

Asentí emocionada.

* * *

><p>Regresábamos por el camino de siempre, lo más probable es que Etsuko hiciera un gran banquete ya que esa mañana Itachi había cerrado un acuerdo multimillonario que beneficiaba mucho a la empresa familiar.<p>

Por lo que sabía, Sasuke también trabajaba allí pero era menos comprometido con el negocio y prácticamente dirigía todo desde su casa usando internet, video-llamadas y faxes. Prefería gozar de la tranquilidad que le brindaba nuestro pequeño pueblo y, en ocasiones como esta, su hermano también iba a unírsele junto con su familia.

Cuando pasamos por un parque, las memorias de mi infancia y adolescencia regresaron a mi mente. Me detuve un momento haciendo que Sasuke también se parara.

—¿Sucede algo?—alzó una ceja.

—Sasuke-kun, vamos a jugar a las atrapadas—dije con determinación.

Él me miró por un largo minuto.

—No—respondió y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

—P-pero…

—No, Sakura—no se detuvo esta vez—No seas molesta.

Sentí una leve opresión en el pecho ante sus duras palabras pero tenía que hacerle entender que no podía vivir con el pasado de Arisa para siempre. Yo era la que estaba en su vida ahora, bueno no soy su novia y dudo que algún día lo sea pero debía hacerme mi propio lugar en su corazón.

Así que hice lo primero que me vino a la mente… me puse a llorar.

Al oír mis gimoteos, Sasuke se devolvió rápidamente. Sabía que era la única forma de conseguirlo, él odiaba verme llorar.

—Sakura—me dijo algo preocupado—Deja de llorar.

—¡No!_—_fue mi respuesta_—_¡No, no, no!_—_comencé a saltar con fuerza, típico berrinche de una niña de cinco años, pero eso no me importó_—_¡No hasta que juegues conmigo a las atrapadas!

Oí el suspiro de Sasuke mientras seguía llorando.

—Si… si juego contigo, ¿dejarás de llorar?_—_dejé de hacer mi berrinche y lo miré. Tenía el rostro algo tenso.

—¿Lo harás?_—_dije hipando.

—Sólo si dejas de llorar, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?—asentí rápidamente mientras secaba mis lágrimas con mi camisa, luego miré a Sasuke y le obsequié una sonrisa tierna, él me devolvió una que reflejaba resignación.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos?—sabía que mis ojos brillaban de excitación.

Entramos al pequeño parque, Sasuke colocó las bolsas de mercado en una de las bancas y luego me miró con una media sonrisa.

—Te daré cinco segundos para que corras a partir de… ¡Ahora!—me dijo con una media sonrisa y yo, haciendo uso de mi ventaja, comencé a correr.

—_Te daré cinco segundos para que corras a partir de… ¡Ahora!—__me dijo con una media sonrisa y yo, haciendo uso de mi ventaja, comencé a correr._

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco—Sasuke terminó su conteo y comenzó a perseguirme por todo el parque—Mas te vale que seas rápida, Sakura—Yo sólo reía de emoción mientras me escabullía entre los columpios, sabía que Sasuke no estaba corriendo en serio, sólo lo suficiente para no atraparme de inmediato.

—_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco—__Sasuke terminó su conteo y comenzó a perseguirme por todo el parque__—Mas te vale que seas rápida, Arisa_—_Yo sólo reía de emoción mientras me escabullía entre los columpios, sabía que Sasuke no estaba corriendo en serio, sólo lo suficiente para no atraparme de inmediato._

—¿Realmente creíste que podrías escaparte de mí?—me había acorralado contra un árbol.

—_¿Realmente creíste que podías escaparte de mí?—me había acorralado contra un árbol._

—Algún día lograré hacerlo—le mostré una sonrisa decidida.

—_Algún día lograré hacerlo—le mostré una sonrisa decidida._

—Ya—respondió como si mi respuesta fuera una broma—Pero mientras eso no suceda yo seguiré ganando el premio por atraparte ¿no?

—_Ya—respondió como si mi respuesta fuera una broma—Pero mientras eso no suceda yo seguiré ganando el premio por atraparte ¿no?_

Me sonrojé violentamente.

_Me sonrojé violentamente._

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo…

—_Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo…_

—Pero por ser la primera vez te la dejaré pasar—me dijo mientras palmeaba mi cabeza, sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, ¿qué había estado pensando?, ¿que Sasuke besaría a una niña de once años? Era una total estupidez.

—_Cállate y bésame—me cortó._

—Te quiero—le dije con tristeza, porque ¿qué más podía decir?, ¿qué yo era Arisa? Eso no era una opción para mí si quería ganarme su corazón por lo que yo era realmente, ¿mis verdaderos sentimientos? Lo más probable es que me alejara de su lado, así era él.

—_Yo también te amo, Arisa—respondió entre el beso._

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura—respondió Sasuke—Ahora vamos a casa, Itachi ha de estar maldiciéndome por tardar tanto con las compras—Tomó mi mano sin percatarse de la expresión triste que tenía y comenzamos nuestro camino a casa.

—_Yo también te amo, Arisa—respondió entre el beso._

¡Cómo odiaba tener once años!

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Segundo capítulo editado.

Los cambios realizados: Narrativa cambió de tercera persona a Sakura POV. El nombre de la esposa de Itachi cambió de Ayleen a Etsuko porque pensé que era mejor hacerlo mejor todo en japonés.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, errores presentes en el capítulo o halago, hacerlo llegar por medio de un review.

**Gracias a: Todas las personas que comentaron anteriormente. Disculpen que no coloque sus nombres, a partir del próximo capítulo sí lo haré.  
><strong>


	3. Amistad y Hermandad

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero había nacido así y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo. Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que había sido su amor en la vida pasada.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Amista y Hermandad.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Amigos son ángeles que te dan alas cuando las tuyas no se acuerdan de cómo volar.<em>

* * *

><p>Era una tarde acalorada de mi décimo segundo de año de vida e iba de camino a casa de Sasuke-kun, pero para entender el motivo de la visita tenemos que retroceder una hora atrás.<p>

Ese día hacía un calor terrible, ya saben de esos en que sudas como una tapa de olla así tomes diez baños. Me encontraba haciendo la tarea de verano que Hinata-sensei había asignado para que se la entregáramos a comienzo de clase… y llevaba en el mismo ejercicio como dos horas.

_Jodido calor_, gruñí internamente.

No me malentiendan, no es que no sepa cómo hacerlo ni que sea una tonta –tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi clase- pero es que había tanto calor que me costaba concentrarme, mi aire acondicionado había muerto por culpa de Ino y la muy tonta no me dejaba entrar a su cuarto para refrescarme un poco.

_Jodida hermana_, gruñí internamente.

Volví a tomar el lápiz que reposaba en mi escritorio, tenía las manos pegajosas del sudor, repasé otra vez el ejercicio tratando de buscar –sin éxito- la solución.

La poca paciencia que me quedaba se fue por el caño y terminé lanzando el lápiz contra la pared.

Grité en señal de frustración y luego suspiré resignada. No iba a lograr nada molestándome.

—Muy bien, Sakura, piensa en algo, tienes que terminar tu tarea antes de que tus padres lleguen y te castiguen por el resto del verano—me dije caminado en círculos en mi propia habitación—pero para lograr tu objetivo, necesitas estar en un lugar fresco, cómodo y tranquilo, algo como…—sonreía ante mi nueva idea—la casa de Sasuke-kun.

_Que inteligente eres, Sakura Haruno_…

Y así fue como terminé en casa de Sasuke Uchiha, mi vecino y novio y mejor amigo de Arisa –la chica que fui en la otra vida- junto con mi mochila rosada llena de mis asignaturas pendientes y con más energías que antes.

Toqué la puerta y esperé con paciencia la llegada de Sasuke-kun, pero no sucedió nada. Fruncí el ceño, él me había confirmado que no iba a ir a ningún lado durante el verano. Volví a insistir un par de veces más, otra y otra, hasta que obtuve el resultado que quería.

—¿Sí?—la voz de Sasuke-kun sonó con algo de ¿cautela?

—Soy yo, Sasuke-kun—respondí inmediatamente.

—Ah, Sakura, un momento—noté que el tono de voz había cambiado a uno más relajado pero no le presté atención. Él abrió la puerta y me miró con algo de sorpresa—¿Qué tal, Sakura?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sonreí con ganas a pesar del calor horrible que hacía afuera.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun ¿y tú? Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con mi tarea, hay preguntas que no puedo responder—puse mi cara de niña buena—¿por favor?

Alzó una ceja y luego sonrió de lado.

—Ino te dañó el aire acondicionado ¿no?—abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa—No me mires así, tu madre me comentó eso hace unos días cuando la vi en el supermercado.

—Vale, estoy en busca de un refugio para poder terminar la tarea de Hinata-sensei—admití a regañadientes.

—Eso es otra cosa, Sakura, Hinata es demasiado blanda con ustedes, no les dejaría ejercicios que no pudieran resolver—suspiró resignado.

—Tienes razón—admití.

Era una extraña sensación llamar 'sensei' a Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga, mi actual profesora, era mi mejor amiga en mi vida como Arisa Ogasarawa. Recuerdo que sentí una emoción enorme que me costó controlar cuando la vi entrar al salón para presentarse como mi maestra, aunque también me sorprendió muchísimo ya que ella era la heredera de un imperio multimillonario y obviamente no necesitaba trabajar en esa escuela rural.

Luego me enteré que Hinata estaba allí porque su padre le había permitido que hiciera lo que deseara antes de hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. Aunque no pude evitar sentir celos hacia ella, seguía teniendo una piel pálida como la luna, unos extraños ojos grises rayando el perla, su cabello lo llevaba largo y poseía una figura envidiable –en especial la parte delantera-, en pocas palabras era hermosa, además de educada y tímida.

Algo que yo también era en mi otra vida –excepto lo educada y tímida- pero que ya no tenía.

Bueno, la naturaleza no bendice a todo el mundo ¿eh?

Ella y yo nos separamos un año antes de mi muerte debido a que su familia se mudaba al extranjero pero nos seguimos comunicando por medio de cartas para evitar perder el contacto.

Y, al igual que Sasuke, tuve la grata coincidencia de encontrármela de nuevo.

—Pero según algunos de mis compañeros tú eres un tirano, Sasuke-kun—comenté mientras entraba al, como había supuesto, fresco lugar.

—Hmph, sólo los pongo a trabajar como se debe—cerró la puerta—Además estuve con los mocosos de Hinata un par de días y eso fue hace tiempo.

Reí levemente. Sasuke y Hinata se habían hecho bastante amigos, tanto que algunas veces mi amiga –o la amiga de Arisa, como quieran llamarla- venía a comer a casa de Uchiha y viceversa. Al principio sentí un una molestia enorme al verlos muy juntos, pero luego comprendí que entre ellos sólo había amistad.

Además de que si decidieran tener una relación, yo no debería entrometerme. Doloroso, pero cierto.

Hace tiempo, Hinata le había pedido que la reemplazara en la escuela una semana mientras ella iba a la boda de su hermana menor, Hanabi, y Sasuke, de masoquista, aceptó. Desde entonces, hacía uno que otro reemplazo en mi escuela aunque nunca me había dado clase a mí.

—Voy a tomar una ducha, hace un calor espantoso—anunció—puedes trabajar en la cocina—dicho eso comenzó a subir las escaleras, oí como abría y cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba sacando mis cosas de la mochila cuando sonó el timbre. Supuse que Sasuke-kun estaría ya en la ducha por lo que no podría oír que estaban llamando, así que decidí abrir yo.

Con cautela, retiré el seguro de la puerta y cuando comencé a abrirla, la persona la empujó bruscamente y entró a la casa como si fuera suya.

—¡Hasta que me abres, teme!—gritó el hombre que había llegado—¡Eres un desgraciado, 'ttebayo! ¡Sabes que hace un calor horrible y aún así no me a!… ¿bres?—se formó un silencio cuando el extraño se percató de que había sido una niña quien le había abierto la puerta y no el tal 'teme'—Tú no eres el teme, 'ttebayo—fue su obvia respuesta. Alcé una ceja ante su 'inteligencia'

En eso, oí unas pisadas apresuradas que indicaban que Sasuke-kun estaba bajando las escaleras con urgencia

—Sakura, se me olvido decirte de que si un rubio toca la puerta no a… Maldita sea—Sasuke gruñó molesto.

—¡¿Cómo que no abra, teme mal nacido?—Fue el enorme grito que lanzó el extraño—¡¿Así tratas a las personas que te visitan?

—Hmph—se limitó a responder Sasuke.

—¡¿Sabes cuál fue mi enorme sorpresa cuando llegué de Estados Unidos y fui a buscarte sólo para que Mikoto-san me dijera que te habías ido de Tokio hace AÑOS… y tú no me habías dicho nada? ¡¿No se supone que éramos grandes amigos? ¡¿No se supone que…

Y a ese punto, el hombre comenzó una enorme charla sobre el valor de la amistad, cuanto había extraño a Sasuke-kun y muchas cosas más que realmente no vale la pena mencionar. Por otro lado, Sasuke-kun sólo rodaba los ojos y emitía uno que otro 'Hmph'

Yo por mi parte, comencé a evaluar a la persona que había llegado. Tenía el cabello rubio como el oro, unos ojos azules rozando al zafiro, su piel era tostada y tenía unas extrañas marcas –simulando unos bigotes- en la cara, además de que era alto y tenía un cuerpo bien formado, como el de Sasuke-kun.

Tenía el sentimiento de que ya había visto a ese hombre antes, tratando de hacer memoria, la identidad del sujeto me llegó cuando dirigí mi vista hacía las fotos que Sasuke tenía en su mesa y me di cuenta de que el rubio gritón salía en varias.

¡Claro que sabía quién era!

—Disculpe—mi vocecita de 'niña buena' logró detener los gritos del intruso, quien dirigió su atención hacia mí—¿Es usted Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto me miró con extrañeza.

—Eh, sí peque, soy el increíble ¡Naruto Uzumaki, 'ttebayo!—exclamó la última parte—pero, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Tímidamente, señalé las fotografías que reposaban en la mesa.

—Sasuke-kun me ha hablado mucho sobre usted—Vi como Sasuke gruñía levemente—Me dijo que eres su mejor amigo y que eres una persona muy importante para él—sonreí con ingenuidad—¿Es cierto?

Naruto me miró con incredulidad y luego a Sasuke de la misma forma.

—¿Le dijiste eso, teme?

Sasuke-kun sólo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. La cara de Naruto se iluminó completamente y comenzó a gritar cosas que sólo se entendían 'ttebayos sueltos. Observé que Sasuke suspiraba resignado pero sonreía levemente.

De repente Naruto dejó de gritar y mi miró seriamente a Sasuke-kun

—Pero si eso es cierto… ¿por qué no me querías abrir, teme?—preguntó Naruto.

—Porque eres una ladilla, dobe.

—… Eres un cabrón, teme—y dicho eso Naruto le metió un golpe en el rostro que logró tumbar a Sasuke al piso. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa—Eso es por no haberme dicho donde coño estabas.

Sería bueno decir que Sasuke-kun se quedó en el piso sin hacer nada, pero no, se le lanzó encima a Naruto y comenzaron a caerse a golpes. Yo suspiré levemente y me dirigí a la cocina…

Todavía tenía tarea que hacer.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas, Sasuke-kun preparó un té y dos bolsas de hielo. Ambos tenían moretones feos en el rostro, pero nada que no se pudiera curar en la casa. Admito que estuve a punto de llamar a Ino cuando las cosas parecieron ponerse feas, pero luego lograron resolver sus diferencias de una manera poco compresible para mí.

Hombres y su lenguaje.

—Así que te llamas Sakura-chan, eh—Naruto sonrió mientras se colocaba la bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho—Mucho gusto.

—El placer es mío Naruto-san—le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡No, no, no!—exclamó—¡Nada de 'san'! ¡Me hace sentir viejo, 'ttebayo!—lloriqueó—¡Sólo Naruto!

—Está bien, Naruto—acepté.

—¿Terminaste tu tarea, Sakura?—me preguntó Sasuke-kun mientras me daba un panecillo de fresa.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun—le sonreí mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el dulce.

—Hey, teme, ¿y mi panecillo?—preguntó Naruto al ver que Sasuke-kun se sentaba y no le daba nada a él.

—Para ti no hay nada, dobe—fue la agria respuesta de Sasuke-kun.

—¡Eres un mal amigo!—chilló el rubio—No sé cómo eres hijo de Mikoto-san, ella es una mujer hermosa y encantadora, nada como tú, teme.

—Hmph.

—¡Ah! ¡Es imposible hablar contigo!—Naruto me miró—Mejor sigo hablando con la linda de Sakura-chan y no con amargados como tú, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su té como si nada.

—Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿cuántos años tienes?—comenzó a preguntarme.

—Doce—respondí de una vez.

—¿Y qué hace una linda niña como tú aquí en casa de un amargado sin vida sexual?—Sasuke gruñó mientras que yo comencé a reírme—¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto, teme!

—Cállate, dobe, sino quieres que te llame a Neón para que te muerda—habló Sasuke con molestia.

—¿Neón?—Naruto estaba confundido.

—El perro de Sasuke-kun—le respondí.

—¡¿Tienes un perro? ¡¿Tú?—El rubio tenía una cara sorprendida que luego cambió lentamente a compresión—Es cosa de Itachi, ¿no?

—Hn.

—Ya veo—se limitó a contestar Naruto—Bueno, pero volviendo al punto, ¿qué haces en casa de este teme que hasta podría ser un pedófilo ocul…?—Naruto cortó su frase para proferí un grito de dolor cuando un objeto golpeó su cabeza—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Pretendes matarme?

—No tengo tanta suerte—respondió el responsable del ataque –Sasuke-

Naruto comenzó a reñir nuevamente con Sasuke-kun mientras que yo observaba la escena desde mi silla… ¿Y se suponía que estos dos eran mejores amigos?

Su relación me recordaba más a la de Ino y yo, a la de Itachi y Sasuke y a la de Ryu-chan y Midori-chan –los hijos de Itachi- que a la de unos amigos normales…

Más que 'mejores amigos' parecían… hermanos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te sigo hablando, 'ttebayo!—exclamó con cierto pesar el rubio.

—Hmph.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes otra cosa que no sean monosílabos?

—Hn

Naruto ahogó un grito de frustración

—¡Eres un…!

Comencé a reírme ante lo ridícula que era la situación. Al oír mis risas, Sasuke-kun y Naruto dejaron de pelear, se miraron entre ellos y luego comenzaron a reírse también… bueno Sasuke-kun sólo sonrió de medio lado.

El resto del día transcurrió en armonía con anécdotas por parte de Naruto, gruñidos por parte de Sasuke-kun y risas por parte mía. Para cuando me estuve retirando a mi casa había llegado a la conclusión de que Naruto Uzumaki era una persona hiperactiva, gritona, molesta, tonta… pero aún así era un excelente amigo y una gran persona… hasta que le pregunté el motivo de su visita.

—Ah, claro, he venido para llevarme al teme de vuelta a Tokio…

_Para llevarme al teme de vuelta a Tokio._

_Llevarme al teme de vuelta a Tokio._

_Al teme de vuelta a Tokio._

_De vuelta a Tokio._

_A Tokio._

¿Saben qué? Retiro lo dicho… Es un bastardo hijo de…

* * *

><p>Ya había dicho que Naruto es hiperactivo, gritón, molesto y tonto, ¿no?<p>

Pues súmenle también que no se rinde hasta que no consigue lo que quiere.

—Vamos, teme, este pueblo es aburrido, 'ttebayo—comenzó Naruto mientras nos seguía a mí y a Sasuke hasta la escuela—¿Y cómo es eso que vas a darle clase a unos mocosos gritones?

Llevaba semanas en el mismo plan de acosador. Sasuke, por fortuna, le había respondido con un rotundo NO a su idea de volver a Tokio –lo cual agradecí bastante- pero Naruto se puso más pesado de que lo pensé que podría ser.

Lo seguía para todos lados gritando las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo cuyo internet es más lento que una tortuga, que no tiene bares geniales y un sinfín de cosas más, tratando –sin éxito- de hacer 'entrar en razón', como él lo había puesto, a Sasuke-kun.

—Ya te dije que largues de aquí sino te gusta, dobe—fue la cortante respuesta que Sasuke-kun le dio.

—¡Pero, teme! ¡Tokio es mil veces mejor que esta lugar, 'ttebayo!

—¡No te vas a llevar a Sasuke-kun!—hablé yo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y tomaba fuertemente la mano de mi amargado, él no hizo ademán de retirarla.

—¡¿A no?—Naruto me comenzó a fulminar con la mirada.

—Infantil—Sasuke-kun suspiró pesadamente.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela pero Naruto se nos atravesó en el camino.

—¡Vamos, teme!—comenzó de nueva cuenta el rubio—¡Sé que aquí estás lejos del recuerdo de… bueno ya sabes de quien!—sentí que Sasuke-kun apretó levemente mi mano y miraba a Naruto con una cara de enojo. Supuse que se refería a Arisa—¡Pero no creo que aislarte sea la mejor idea del mundo! ¡Además…—Naruto cortó su frase ante la llegada de alguien a nuestro pequeño grupo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan—fue el cortés saludo de Hinata, miró con curiosidad a Naruto por un segundo y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de carmín—Bu-buenos d-días, señor—comenzó a tartamudear.

Observé con curiosidad la reacción de Naruto, pero éste, por primera vez desde que lo conocí, se había quedado sin palabras. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Estaba como… ¿paralizado?

_Podría ser que…_

Vi que Sasuke alzaba levemente la ceja y luego sonrió de lado al comprender la situación de Naruto. Vaya, parece que sí estoy en el cierto, si era así, entonces supongo que debo aprovechar al máximo la situación, ¿no?

—Hey, Naruto—lo sacudí levemente para traerlo de vuelta a tierra.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué, dónde, cuándo?

—¡Deja de ser tonto!—le grité—¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!—parpadeó confundido—Ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi maestra de sexto grado—y agregué como si nada—Está soltera.

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan!—Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! Hinata-sensei, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun—le sonreí—también está soltero y dice que quiere conocer las maravillas y encantos de este pueblo, así que como Sasuke-kun está ocupado con algunas cosas… ¿No podrías darle un recorrido por el lugar?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que ambos, Naruto y Hinata, se ponían a tartamudear ante la situación en que yo les había metido. Vi que Sasuke-kun seguía sonriendo de medio lado, me le acerqué con tranquilidad mientras los tortolitos seguían con la situación embarazosa.

—Interesante idea—comentó Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendí del mejor—me encogí de hombros. Sonrió con superioridad, sabía que me refería a él.

—Bueno, con eso me dejará quieto por unas semanas.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras observábamos a Naruto emitir cosas que sólo se entendían 'ttebayos sueltos y a Hinata jugar con los dedos en señal de nerviosismo. Súbitamente, recordé que aún no le había preguntado a Sasuke-kun una duda que me venía asaltando desde que Naruto aclaró las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su visita.

—Sasuke-kun—hablé—¿te gustaría volver a Tokio?—la pregunta sonó algo triste, a pesar de que quería formularla con tranquilidad.

Él me miró con curiosidad por un segundo y luego su mirada cambió a una de comprensión.

—Claro que no, estoy bien aquí, además…—colocó su mano sobre mi cabellera rosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, mis mejillas debían de estar rojas como las de Hinata… ¿Acaso él iba…?—… tengo una linda hermanita de quien cuidar…

_Tengo una linda hermanita de quien cuidar…_

_Una linda hermanita…_

Ah, claro, ¿qué puedo esperar de él…?

Sólo tengo doce años.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bueno, este capítulo no estaba en la versión original, ni el próximo, pero sentí que era justo colocarlo. Así que bueno, comenten por favor… ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, o que encuentre algún error, háganlo saber a través de un review.

Trataré de terminar esta historia durante la Semana Santa al igual que 'Lo que queda de ella' para así comenzar con mis otros proyectos antes de comenzar la uni -.-U

En fin… ¡Saludos!

**Strikis**: Al principio de la historia, Sasuke tenía 25 y Sakura 10, hay quince años de diferencia entre ellos… y cada capítulo ambos aumentan un año de edad. Aquí tienen 27 y 12. Y sí, será más que toda una relación así tierna, porque como tú dices… No es legal XD

**Gracias a:** Aidil, anon (no, lo siento, en un futuro capítulo sí habrá algo de tensión sexual, pero lemon como tal, no. No sirvo para escribir eso), Mitchel0420, FABIOLA59 (Sí, lo estuve pensando mejor y pues creo que está mejor así =D), Antotis, anllyvero, Rune of Fantasy, Nana Naru, AkimeMaxwell, Strikis


	4. Matrimonio

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero había nacido así y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo. Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que había sido su amor en la vida pasada.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Matrimonio.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Más que la unión de dos personas ante la ley, es la unión de dos almas ante Dios.<em>

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana de mi décimo tercer año de vida y estaba arreglándome para asistir a la que sería la boda del año en Konoha.<p>

La de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

Sí, de alguna manera mi tan obvio plan de unirlos funcionó de maravillas.

Y ahora me encontraba colocándome mi vestido blanco con detalles rosas, hecho a la medida, cortesía de la familia de la novia.

Suspiré con cansancio. Esos días las cosas habían estado muy movidas.

—Te ves linda, Sakura—alcé la vista para encontrarme a Ino que vestía un lindo traje de seda que resaltaba notablemente sus ojos azules –además de sus lindos atributos.-

—Gracias Ino-nee—le dije con una sonrisa—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Ino rodó los ojos pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. Se agachó a mi altura y apretó con fuerza mis mejillas logrando que soltara un quejido de dolor.

—¡Listo!—exclamó con cierta malicia—Ahora sí estás perfecta.

—¡Cerda!—le dije con molestia mientras acariciaba mis coloreadas mejillas—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Para darle color a tu cara—contestó mientras miraba su perfecto manicure—Así no estarás 'nada mal'

La fulminé con la mirada y, antes de que pudiera contestarle, mis padres nos llamaron, avisándonos que era hora de irnos.

El camino a la iglesia fue en total armonía, llegamos relativamente temprano porque tenía que prepararme –iba a ser la niña que llevaba las flores- aún así ya había bastante gente. Observé los lujosos autos que rodeaban el pequeño edificio, me sentí algo intimidada.

—Como supuse, la familia de Hinata tiene bastante influencia monetaria—comentó mi madre.

—Tengo entendido que el motivo por el que se casan aquí es porque se conocieron en este pueblo—habló Ino con ojos ensoñadores—¿No es lindo, Sakura?

Asentí levemente.

—Aún así, Hinata-sensei tuvo varios problemas con su familia—comenté mientras aparcábamos—Hiashi-sama no aceptaba a Naruto.

—Y aún no lo hace del todo—suspiró mi padre.

—Bueno, cuando el amor es verdadero, no hay obstáculo que lo detenga—comentó mi madre mientras me abría la puerta.

Observé a mi madre con fascinación. Me pregunté si pensaría lo mismo de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke-kun. Aún así, sonreí con tranquilidad.

—Tienes toda la razón, mamá—le dije mientras tomaba su mano para cruzar la calle—Además Naruto es un buen chico, algo tonto, pero es agradable.

—Y, aunque Hiashi no hubiese aceptado, al final Naruto hubiese hecho lo imposible para estar con Hinata-san—me dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón—admití.

Para entrar a la iglesia, tuvimos que presentar nuestra invitación, había guardias de seguridad por todas partes. Después de recibir la aprobación, nos sentamos en una de las filas del medio. Busqué con la mirada a algún conocido que me indicara lo que debía hacer. Hinata-sensei me había dicho que mandaría a su hermana o algún familiar para buscarme, pero no encontré a nadie.

Me acurruqué a lado de mi madre, tal vez, sino hubiera toda esa gente glamurosa y adinerada –que realmente me hacían sentir fuera de lugar-, me hubiese levantado yo misma a buscar a la novia.

—¿Sakura Haruno?—mi familia y yo alzamos la vista para ver a una mujer con el cabello achocolatado y ojos del mismo color. Usaba un atuendo chino que realzaba su linda figura. Asentí algo nerviosa, tratando de recordar donde había visto a esa mujer. Me sonrió con sinceridad.

—Soy Tenten Hyuga—me dijo—La esposa del primo de Hinata, Neji.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿Tenten?, ¿esta mujer era la misma Tenten que yo creía que era?

La figura de una mujer, de un curso superior, algo marimacha que siempre buscaba pelea con Arisa, más por diversión que por odio, me llegó a la mente. En aquél entonces, Tenten usaba unos moños para recoger su largo cabello, pero ahora lo llevaba suelto. Además había dicho que era la esposa de Neji Hyuga, el amargado asocial primo de Hinata que yo, es decir Arisa, adoraba joder hasta la saciedad con ayuda de Tenten.

¿Realmente estaban casados? Me quedé muda por un momento tratando de organizar las ideas, mientras veía como los labios de Tenten se movían y mi madre asentía a lo que decía, lo cual yo no entendía ni pio.

—¿Sakura?—regresé a la realidad cuando mi padre me llamó, parpadeé confusa y luego miré a todos con vergüenza.

—¿Sí?—dije todavía aturdida.

—Que acompañes a la Señora Hyuga—joder, oír eso me daban ganas de reírme hasta la saciedad—para prepararte.

—En-entendido—asentí lenvemente.

—Sígueme—me pidió Tenten –la Señora Hyuga, creo que nunca superaré eso- mientras comenzaba a andar.

Me levanté con prisa para evitar quedarme rezagada y la alcancé con facilidad. Comenzó a repetirme lo que el organizador de la boda había dicho hasta la saciedad: que si camina cuando suene la música, no hagas esto, has aquello y todo aquél blah, blah, blah.

Asentí mientras trataba de quitarme la imagen de Tenten sucia y con el labio roto después de una de nuestras tantas peleas. Luego me condujo a un cuarto y me entregó una cesta de flores. Cuando iba a comenzar a parlotear de nuevo, alguien entró a la habitación.

—¡Neji!—exclamó mi acompañante dirigiéndose hasta él, le plantó un casto beso en los labios –tuve que controlar mi risa- y, para mi sorpresa, Hyuga sonrió—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Casi—respondió con su voz monótona de siempre—¿Ella es…?—alzó una ceja al verme.

—¡Oh!—Tenten me tendió la mano para que me acercara—Sakura Haruno—le sonreí con dificultad, es la que abrirá la marcha.

Su esposo me estudió meticulosamente y luego asintió.

—¿Estás ocupada? Hanabi-sama me pidió que te buscara.

—No, estaba por terminar—le sonrió—Sakura, ¿podrías esperarme un momento?—asentí—Bien, regreso en seguida—me dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Neji Hyuga y salía de la habitación.

Suspiré levemente y contemplé el cuarto en el que estaba. En realidad era sencillo, no había nada que llamara mucho mi atención, salvo por un espejo que estaba colocado en un rincón. Me acerqué con curiosidad y contemplé mi imagen, luego se me ocurrió una absurda idea.

Tomé de una mesa un mantel blanco y las flores de la canasta que Tenten me había dado. Me coloqué, con cuidado de no dañar mi peinado, el mantel sobre la cabeza y sujete las flores con ambas manos.

Luego con algo de ansiedad, contemplé nuevamente mi imagen en el espejo. No era específicamente una novia la que se reflejaba allí, pero básicamente eso era lo que trataba de conseguir. Di una vuelta alrededor de mi misma, mi vestido tomó algo de vuelo, traté de imaginarme en mi propia boda, cerré mis ojos, y comencé a hacerme la idea de que Sasuke-kun estaría afuera, esperándome para llevarme al altar.

La sensación fue casi palpable, el anhelo realmente me llenó. Abrí mis ojos, lista para contemplar nuevamente a una niña fingiendo ser una novia, pero el susto que me llevé en ese momento me dejó muda.

Allí ya no había una niña de cabello rosa, sino una adolescente de hebras plateadas.

Arisa me miraba con tranquilidad, llevaba un largo vestido de novia tan perfecto que parecía de esas películas antiguas. Sus ojos aguamarina me miraban con diversión, como si supiera algo que yo no.

No sabía qué hacer.

Jamás me había sucedido algo así. Vi como ella abría los labios, dispuesta a decirme algo, pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió nuevamente haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa y que se me cayeran las flores.

Sasuke me miró con una ceja alzada desde el umbral de la puerta.

—E-eres tú—dije con dificultad. Miré con disimulo hacia el espejo, pero sólo encontré mi reflejo. Aclaré mi garganta—Me diste un buen susto, Sasuke-kun.

Siguió mirándome con indiferencia por unos segundos.

—¿Qué hacías?—preguntó.

—Ah, pues, jugando—respondí nerviosa—Me imaginaba como una novia—le sonreí mientras me quitaba mi improvisación de un 'velo'—¿Y tú?, ¿no se supone que debes estar con Naruto?

—Tenten me mandó a buscarte—se encogió de hombros—Acepté con gusto, si seguía con el dobe y sus jodidos nervios iba a volverme loco.

Sonreí con comprensión.

—Bueno, déjame recoger esto—señalé las flores y el mantel—Y nos vamos.

Asintió y me esperó con paciencia mientras hacía lo que le dije. Luego tomé la cesta con las flores y me apoderé de su mano.

Cuando salimos del cuarto y nos unimos a la muchedumbre, vi que varias mujeres se volteaban para violar con la mirada –porque realmente eso era lo que hacían- a Sasuke-kun. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con disimulo.

La verdad, debido al susto anterior, no había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo. Sasuke siempre había sido guapo, pero con traje y corbata estaba de muerte.

¿No había alguna regla que le prohibiera ser más deseable de lo normal?

Mis mejillas se colorearon al dame cuenta de que ese hombre estaba tomando mi mano, que era _mío_ por esa fracción de tiempo y que sólo yo tenía su atención. No esas mujeres operadas de pies a cabeza, con sus radiantes vestidos de diseñador y sus peinados perfectos.

Sasuke Uchiha andaba conmigo y eso era lo que ellas no iban a conseguir. Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

—¡Sakura!—vi como Tenten me llamaba con una sonrisa—Gracias por traerla, Sasuke.

—Hmph.

—Bueno, toma tu lugar—le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo—Es hora de comenzar esto.

Sasuke asintió con tranquilidad y se fue a colocarse a lado de un rubio que, se notaba a leguas, estaba nervioso.

Vi como le decía unas cosas a Sasuke y este, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, le metía un golpe. No pude comprender lo que le decía a Naruto, pero sé que el semblante de Uzumaki cambió repentinamente y asintió con una sonrisa.

Tenten me llevó hasta la entrada en donde un auto lujoso estaba aparcado. Me emocioné cuando del vehículo se bajó la novia más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Hinata tomó algo de aire y sostuvo la mano que su padre le ofrecía. Hiashi Hyuga no sonrió pero se notaba a leguas lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija.

—Si tu madre estuviese con nosotros—habló con su voz grave—Estuviese tan orgullosa como yo lo estoy de ti, Hinata.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron un poco de lágrimas que contuvo con fuerza. Recordé las mil y un veces que Hinata me contaba lo mucho que deseaba oír a su padre decirle estar orgulloso de ella.

Sentí un pequeño sentimiento de emoción, mientras que por mi mente, las memorias de Arisa para con Hinata pasaban en cámara lenta, tan claras como si fueran mías propias. Hinata abrazó a Tenten con fuerza y después a Hanabi, su hermana, por último me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y se agachó para darme un gran abrazo.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Antes de que se alejara de mí, tomé su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos, como Arisa lo habría hecho, y le planté un suave beso en su frente.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hinata—le dije quedito, sólo para que nada más ella oyera. Porque eran las palabras mías, las de Arisa, hacia ella.

Me miró embobada por un momento, como tratando de asimilar algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Su rostro se puso triste pero luego sonrió con nostalgia.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan—me respondió con su dulce voz. Luego, tomó el brazo de su padre y entramos a la iglesia.

* * *

><p>Hinata Uzumaki sonreía con sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave carmín mientras posaba para la cámara. A su lado, Naruto se mostraba orgulloso de su esposa.<p>

—Hacen una pareja tan tierna—Ino soltó un suspiro—Se nota que Naruto ama a su esposa, ojalá me consiguiera alguien así—chilló.

—Primero tendrías que dejar de ser cerda—comenté mientras me llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pizza.

Ino frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—A propósito, ¿cómo conseguiste pizza?—me preguntó mientras tomaba un pedazo de aquella comida—Somos los únicos que tenemos.

—Sasuke-kun—dije nada más.

—Oh—respondió con compresión—Tenemos suerte, no me gusta nada de esos platos de 'alta cuna'.

—También compró ramen—me miró con una ceja alzada—Para Naruto—aclaré.

—Es un ramen adicto—suspiró Ino.

Asentí mientras me devoraba otro trozo de pizza.

—Su atención por favor—habló Tenten desde el micrófono—Es hora de que la novia lance el ramo.

Ino me miró y yo la miré. El silencio reinó por un momento antes de que el escenario se llenara de muchas femeninas. Nos logramos meter entre el gentío, pero unas mujeres más adultas me sacaron a empujones y terminé en lo más último.

¡Rayos! ¡Estúpidas viejas! ¡Yo quería el ramo de Hinata!

Suspiré con fastidio, sabía que Hinata no tenía tanta fuerza como para lograr lanzarlo hasta atrás –en donde yo me encontraba- y si, por obra y gracia de Dios, lo lograba, esas mujeres me lo atajarían con facilidad debido a su altura.

Vi como Hinata subía a la tarima y se colocaba de espaldas. La excitación era latente.

—Uno—comenzó la novia—Dos—lancé una maldición—Y ¡tres!—exclamó para seguidamente lanzar el ramo con una fuerza sorprendente.

Al ver que el ramo llegaba hasta donde yo me encontraba –y que de hecho iba a llegar más atrás- comencé a retroceder mientras alzaba mis manos para conseguir atraparlo. Sin querer choqué contra algo y perdí el equilibrio.

Una mano logró atraparme antes de caerme al piso. Mis ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke-kun, quien me sostenía con su mano derecha y con la otra había atrapado el ramo de Hinata.

—Hmph—dijo mientras me ayuda a recuperar el equilibro—Molesta—y me tendió el ramo, haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas.

—Bueno—la voz de Tenten sonó desde el micrófono—Parece que la ganadora es Sakura-chan.

Muchas mujeres comenzaron a refunfuñar mientras volvían a sus puestos. Naruto se acercó hasta nosotros y comenzó a molestar a Sasuke.

—Parece que eres el siguiente en casarte, teme—se rió.

—Cállate—soltó con dureza.

—Ya, ya—dijo el Uzumaki—Sólo bromeaba.

—Hmph.

—Ah, olvídalo—le dijo con reproche—Voy a comer ramen—anunció mientras nos dejaba a mí y Sasuke-kun solos.

—Gra-gracias por atraparlo, Sasuke-kun—le dije mientras le sonreía.

—No importa, te ibas a tropezar, lo del ramo fue mera coincidencia.

Sonreí con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevaba hacia la mesa de bebidas.

—Por una excelente atrapada—le ofrecí un vaso con cóctel, el cual aceptó.

—Hmph.

Suspiré.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun—me miró con curiosidad—¿Crees que llegue a ser una novia tan bonita como Hinata-sensei?

No supe descifrar su mirada pero sus palabras siempre quedaron en mi mente.

—Claro, si te veías bastante linda con aquél viejo mantel—sonrió de medio lado—¿cómo será con uno de verdad?

Tomé el ramo de Hinata –que no solté en ningún momento- y me lo llevé a la cara. La escena de esa mañana –Arisa en el espejo- regresó a mi mente.

¿Qué habría querido decirme en ese momento?

Tenía trece años la primera vez que vi a Arisa en un espejo.

La volvería a ver años después. No fue la gran cosa tampoco, pero Arisa fue el ancla a tierra que necesité para pasar por la etapa más triste de mi vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo –suspiro- más de lo que pensé, aún así creo que me gustó el resultado. Supongo que lo sabré con sus opiniones.

**Gracias a:** Strikis, Mitchel0420, RuneofFantasy, Antotis, AkimeMaxwell, AkimeMaxwell, Tami-92, Aidil, uchiha-haruno-s-s.

Disculpen sinceramente la tardanza. Por favor, comenten.

Ama-chan off!


	5. No te liberarás de mí

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **No era fácil, ella lo sabía. Pero había nacido así y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo. Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que había sido su amor en la vida pasada.

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** No te liberarás de mí.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Y el día que te liberes de mí, será cuando llueva sangre… bueno, seamos menos dramáticos, será el día en que a Naruto no le guste el ramen.<em>

* * *

><p>Era una calurosa tarde de mi décimo cuarto año de vida.<p>

Me encontraba en un hermoso acuario, lleno de peces coloridos y mucha diversión, acompañada del amor de mi existencia.

Solo la vida marina, Sasuke y yo…

—¡Hey teme! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Es un pez espada!

Ah, claro y Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Lo conocí cuando regresó, de su viaje a Estados Unidos, buscando como loco a Sasuke para sacarlo de su 'aburrida vida' en un pueblo poco divertido.

Sasuke se negó rotundamente a volver a Tokio, lo cual me hizo sentir aliviada, pero el rubio Uzumaki no se dio por vencido y trató de hacer cambiar su mente, hasta que a la final, no sin cierta ironía, él terminó enamorándose de mi maestra de sexto grado, Hinata Hyuga. De hecho se habían casado hace un año.

—¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso, dobe?—suspiró Sasuke.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres el amargado antisocial!—gritó Naruto, haciendo que me doliera un poco la cabeza.

—Es 'asocial', Naruto—le corregí.

Me miró un momento como sin comprender.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, 'ttebayo?

Suspiré algo resignada. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—'Antisocial' es una palabra compuesta entre anti-social, que significa 'contra lo social'—expliqué con calma—Es un término que se usa para las personas que hacen daño a la sociedad, llámese asesinos, ladrones, etc.

Naruto asintió.

—'Asocial' significa sin vida social—continué—Ese sería el término a emplear con Sasuke-kun—le sonreí—Aunque yo no creo que Sasuke-kun sea así, es sólo reservado. Tu cuñado, Neji, sí es un asocial de primera—defendí a mi 'amor'

—¡Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan!—exclamó Naruto—¡Neji por lo menos está casado!—señaló a Sasuke—¡El teme ni siquiera tiene novia!

Oí como Sasuke suspiraba sonoramente para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, teme?!

—Por imbécil—le respondió.

—¡Ah!—Naruto se revolvió el cabello—Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Sakura-chan anda contigo, teme.

—Hmph.

Reí levemente ante el intercambio de palabras de ellos.

—Bueno, no importa—le resté importancia al asunto—¿Cuándo regresa Hinata-sensei, Naruto?

—Oh—las mejillas se le colorearon de carmín—¡Mañana, 'ttebayo!—respondió emocionado.

—¡Qué bueno!—correspondí su entusiasmo.

—Justicia—se limitó a comentar Sasuke.

—¿Eh?—Naruto lo miró sin entender.

—Parece que no se llevan bien con Sasuke-kun—comenté yo.

—¡Pero Hinata dice que son un encanto!—me contradijo Naruto.

—Bueno, según Sasuke-kun, son unos 'engendros del demonio'—hice el símbolo de comillas en el aire.

—¿Es cierto, teme?

—Hmph.

Reí divertida. Hinata había salido de viaje a Tokio y le había dejado sus alumnos a Sasuke-kun.

¿No les había dicho que Sasuke, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, servía como profesor suplente en mi escuela? Pues así es, y yo tenía el ligero presentimiento de por qué lo hacía.

—_Quiero ser maestra—le había dicho Arisa por aquél entonces._

—_¿En serio?—la miró con una ceja alzada_

—_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que pueda serlo?—le miró con el ceño fruncido._

—_Claro que sí—le respondió y la chica le sonrió con felicidad, que no duró mucho cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar—Sólo que estaba pensado en la mala suerte que tendrán esos pequeños._

—_¡UCHIHA!_

—Bah, contigo no se puede hablar, teme—contestó Naruto.

—Entonces no me hables, dobe—respondió Sasuke.

Suspiré mientras veía como comenzaban a reñir nuevamente. ¡Eran tan infantiles!

A mi parecer Naruto era encantador, claro que cuando trataba de llevarse a Sasuke me pareció el ser más horrible del mundo. Y, a pesar de las duras palabras que el Uchiha solía dedicarle a Naruto, se notaba que llevaban una buena relación, rara, pero buena.

—_Ni se te ocurra tratar de entenderlos, Sakura—me había recomendado Itachi en una de sus visitas—Terminaras loca. Naruto es uno de esos amigos que una vez que se encapricha contigo, jamás te deja en paz, y aunque suene raro, creo que es bueno que esté con Sasuke._

—_¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté inocentemente._

—_Cuando Sasuke cayó deprimido por… la muerte de un ser querido para él, estuvo mal, muy mal por un buen tiempo—contó—Fue Naruto quien logró sacarlo de ese abismo en el que se encontraba mi hermano. Así que ese rubio bobalicón tiene mi eterno agradecimiento—después de eso cambió de tema._

Y no sólo el de Itachi, sino también el mío. No sé cómo sacó a Sasuke de su depresión por mi muerte y la verdad, por mucho me mate la curiosidad, no puedo preguntar, ya que lo único que Sasuke me ha dicho sobre Arisa, fue su nombre, y eso sucedió cuando le pregunté quienes eran las personas de las fotografías que reposaban en su sala.

—Ya, Naruto—habló con fastidio Sasuke—Es hora de irnos.

—Eres un aburrido teme—le sacó la lengua—Sigo insistiendo: no sé como Sakura-chan te tolera, supongo que es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Yo reí con el comentario, mientras Sasuke sólo gruñó. Salimos del acuario y nos paramos en la acera para esperar a un taxi, pero un heladero captó mi atención.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—hablé para llamar su atención—¡Quiero un helado!

Me miró por un segundo.

—No—respondió con simpleza.

Mi sonrisa se borró de la cara.

—¡No seas malo, teme!—dijo Naruto—¡Es sólo una chica, cómpraselo, sino le diré a Mikoto-san que su hijo es un _pichirre_*, 'ttebayo!

Miré a Sasuke y traté de poner mi expresión de niña buena. Él me sostuvo la mirada por un momento hasta que soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien—había cedido, tanto Naruto como yo sonreímos—Pero paga el dobe—y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Naruto.

—¡Eres un aprovechado, 'ttebayo!—gritó mientras Sasuke lo halaba del cuello de su camisa y lo llevaba hasta el hombre de los helados. Yo por mi parte me quedé la parada y reí divertida. Observé a mi lado y vi a una señora con un niño de cinco años que cargaba un globo. Parecía muy feliz con el objeto.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

El pequeñín accidentalmente soltó su globito y al ver que este se alejaba saltó a la calle para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero no se percató de la cercanía de un auto.

Mi cuerpo se movió instantáneamente y antes de darme cuenta, ya había salido en su ayuda. Empujé al pequeño lejos de la trayectoria del auto, pero era muy tarde para mí. No tendría tiempo de apartarme. En ese momento, los últimos fragmentos de mi antigua memoria volvieron.

Y realmente la situación me pareció muy irónica.

—_Quiero ser maestra—le dije a Sasuke cuando nos paramos en la estación para esperar al autobús que nos llevaría a casa._

—_¿En serio?—me miró con una ceja alzada._

—_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que pueda serlo?—le miré con el ceño fruncido._

—_Claro que sí—me respondió y sonreí de felicidad que no duró mucho cuando Sasuke volvió a hablar—Sólo que estaba pensado en la mala suerte que tendrán esos pequeños._

—_¡UCHIHA!—le grité y traté de golpearlo, pero él me esquivó con sus buenos reflejos. Fue en ese momento que algo captó mi atención._

_La pobre mujer embarazada que iba pasando la calle sin percatarse de la proximidad de aquél vehículo, cuyo irresponsable conductor venía pasando la velocidad permitida._

—_Vale, discúlpame Arisa—me dijo Sasuke, pero yo no le presté atención—¿Arisa?—me llamó, pero yo sólo comencé a correr hacía aquella mujer, fue como un acto reflejo._

—_¡Arisa!—a lo lejos oí como Sasuke me llamaba. Pero no me detuve._

_Con toda mi fuerza quité a la mujer de en medio. Sólo oí su grito por el repentino empujón, los frenos del carro, el crujir de mis huesos y la voz de Sasuke llamándome, llorándome._

—_¡Arisa! ¡Arisa!—cada vez se hacía más lejano—¡No me dejes! ¡Arisa!_

_Y después me recibió la oscuridad_.

Y esperé al inevitable impactó… que nunca llegó ya que sentí que alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos y rodó conmigo por el asfalto.

Comencé a hiperventilar al darme cuenta de que estaba viva, la adrenalina ya había pasado y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de morir. El auto que casi me hacía puré se detuvo, pero el conductor ni se molestó en bajarse.

—¡Malditos idiotas!—nos gritó—¡Vean por donde andan!—y dicho eso arrancó.

Sentí como mi salvador se levantaba y me cargaba entre sus brazos, me colocó en la acera, pero no me miró a los ojos.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!—me llamó Naruto, al tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente—¡¿Estás bien, 'ttebayo?—me preguntó angustiado.

—S-sí—contesté a duras penas.

—Bendita seas, niña—me dijo la mamá del pequeño que había salvado—¡Gracias!—dijo entre lágrimas.

—Gracias por salvarme, onee-chan—el pequeño hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Está bien, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer—le sonreí.

* * *

><p>Sasuke no me dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Estaba molesto, demasiado diría yo.<p>

—Gr-gracias por salvarme, Sasuke-kun—le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

—Hmph—y dicho eso se comenzó a alejar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, antes de poder contenerme, ya estaba llorando como un bebé. Sasuke se detuvo y me miró seriamente.

—¿Por qué lloras?—dijo a la final.

—Porque no me dices nada, Sasuke-kun—gemí—Nunca me dices nada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?—y fue en ese momento que explotó—¿Qué fuiste una imbécil? ¿Qué no sabes el susto que me diste cuando te lanzaste al carro? ¿Qué por un momento pensé que iba a perderte? ¿Qué acaso piensas que es gracioso salvar a todos? ¿Qué eres un ser importante para mí? No creo que sea necesario decirlo, Sakura—su voz era como cuchillos que se iban clavando en mí—¡Porque, maldita sea, ya lo sabes!

Agradecí que mis padres estuvieran de viaje y que Ino estuviese en casa de una amiga, sino el grito de Sasuke los hubiese asustado.

—L-lo siento, discúlpame—chillé—Perdón por ser tan débil…

Pero mis disculpas fueron cortadas cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi pequeña figura, me abrazó con fuerza.

—No digas más. Es sólo que…—se detuvo luego gruñó—Nunca he sido bueno con eso de las palabras.

Yo estaba paralizada por la repentina muestra de cariño.

_Le importo_, era lo único que me pasaba por la muerte.

—Tú, recuerdas que te hablé sobre Arisa, ¿no?—asentí quedito—Ella fue mi novia, la única que he tenido, ¡Y Dios Sabe que la amé!—declaró—Ella murió, Sakura. Lo que te estoy diciendo sólo muy pocos lo saben

Sasuke se estaba abriendo, la estaba dejando ir.

—Fue algo similar a lo tuyo, murió en frente de mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada. Y entonces, llegas tú, te metes en mi vida y piensas que te puedes ir así como así. Realmente me asustó la posibilidad de perderte.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—tartamudeé sonrojada—Y-yo no te voy a dejar, ¿comprendes?

—Sakura, no prometas eso, ya crecerás y encontrarás mejores cosas que hacer que andar con un vejete solterón amargado—palmeó mi cabeza.

—No, Sasuke, es en serio—hablé, recuperando mi determinación—Sólo espérame un poco, ¿sí?

—¿Esperarte?—me miró con la ceja alzada.

—Sí, sólo espérame y ya verás que realmente no podrás liberarte de mí—me miró sin entender muy bien.

—Vale, lo que tú digas—comenzó a marcharse—Nos vemos.

Esperé a que llegara a la esquina de la calle para gritarle con toda la valentía que tenía.

—¡Lo que dijiste en un 'si' ¿no?—Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro, seguro ha de pensar que el accidente me dejó loca—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun!

No tuve el valor de ver su reacción, apenas terminé, entré corriendo a mi casa.

Y como dice el refrán: _lo dicho, dicho está_.

Vale sé que es: _lo hecho, hecho está._

Pero en fin, supongo que al menos conocía claramente mis intenciones.

Sólo serían seis años de espera, ¿no?

Sonreí ante mi locura.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Siguiente capítulo editado. Gracias por los comentarios.

**Gracias a:** gaaabi, Mitchel0420, FABIOLA 59, Luu-chan26, LEGNA, VerofanAnime , wildsasuke-kun.


	6. Diferencias

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Diferencias.

**Dedicado a**: Rose129, gracias por darme el review 200

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, por favor, ¿Arisa y yo? ¿Tan parecida somos?<em>

* * *

><p>Era la primavera de mi decimo quinto año. Caminaba cerca del parque en el que jugué por primera vez a las atrapadas con Sasuke-kun, de eso ya han pasado cinco años.<p>

Cinco años en los que he crecido bastante. Mi cabello rosa ahora era más largo, me llegaba a media espalda, mis piernas ahora eran más largas y esbeltas, de mi pecho realmente no puedo decir que crecieron mucho, pero eso no importaba ¿verdad?

Ahora portaba el uniforme de la secundaria, y que próximamente sería el de la preparatoria. Para qué negarlo, estaba realmente feliz, mientras más rápido pasa el tiempo, más cerca estoy de poder tener algo con Sasuke-kun, y eso me emocionaba a niveles insospechables.

Realmente era una chica muy soñadora.

Seguí mi rutina y fui a casa de Sasuke-kun, como siempre hacía cada vez que salía de clases. Abrí la pequeña reja de madera y entré a la casa como si fuera la mía. Neón se me acercó para saludarme. Acaricié un poco su cabeza y le di un beso en el hocico.

—Hola, chico—le sonreí.

Dejé mis cosas en la entrada y me dirigí al estudio en donde probablemente se encontraría Sasuke.

Toqué suavemente y esperé hasta que oí su grave voz invitándome a pasar. Allí estaba, los años realmente habían hecho grandes cosas en él, mientras mi hermana Ino decía que se veía más viejo a mí me parecía que se veía más sexy. Me sonrojé un poco ante mi propio pensamiento. Eso era algo que también había cambiado en mí durante este tiempo, ya no era la pequeña niña que pensaba 'que lindo se ve hoy' sino que ahora era 'que sexy se ve hoy'.

Realmente las hormonas son bastantes peligrosas, y eso es lo más inocente que he pensado. Me sonrojé otra vez.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun—saludé mientras me sentaba en la silla que había disponible en frente de su mesa de trabajo.

Apartó la vista de su computadora, según sabía, parece que estaba evaluando los riesgo de hacer un trato que le había ofrecido una empresa a Itachi.

—Sakura—se quitó los lentes y se masajeó las sienes, soltó un suspiro cansón—¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?—algunas veces me molestaba la forma en que me hablaba, como si fuera un padre a su niña.

—Muy bien, Sasuke-kun—respondí—¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

Soltó otro suspiro.

—Ahora mismo iba a llamar a Itachi para que rechace esa oferta, esos bastardos nos quieren estafar.

Asentí en señal de compresión.

—En fin, ¿algún amorío en la escuela?—preguntó casualmente.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo, estoy comprometida contigo, ¿recuerdas?—le sonreí lo más natural posible—Tú me aceptaste cuando tenía catorce años.

Bufó.

—Sakura, te llevo quince años, ¿piensas que tu papá va a aceptar así como así?

Lo miré con picardía.

—Ah, pero tú si quieres, ¿verdad? —le pillé—Porque hablas de la aceptación de mi padre, pero una vez que eso se resuelva entonces la edad no importa.

Gruñó.

Sasuke y yo no éramos precisamente las personas más compatibles del mundo, pero yo hacía lo que podía para compensar esa diferencia de edad. Desde que, absurdamente, me le confesara el año pasado –el día en que casi pierdo la vida- había decidido ir a por todo.

Claro, no me le insinuaba sexualmente –sería muy vergonzoso, además de que podrían mandarlo a prisión- sino que estaba con él, siempre constante y recodándole cada día que lo amaba con locura.

Ino decía que eso no era bueno, que quizás debería ver otras opciones. Itachi pensaba que su hermano era muy imbécil para que yo me fijara en él. Naruto gritaba que Sasuke era un pedófilo por enamorar a una 'chiquilla' –aunque en realidad él no tenía nada de culpa- y Hinata simplemente sonreía un poco, acariciaba mi cabello y comentaba que si lo de nosotros era destinado, se daría.

Pero todos siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: No era correcto.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer para cambiar eso.

—Tks, ¿te he dicho que eres demasiado parecida a Arisa?

Y allí iba él con sus molestas comparaciones.

—Sí—dije algo molesta—Pero yo soy Sakura, no Arisa.

Alzó una ceja. A mí no me gustaba que me comparara con Arisa, ella era el pasado y yo el presente. Puede que posea sus memorias, pero también tenía mi propia mentalidad. Llegué a una conclusión que lo que yo poseía de Arisa no tenía que interferir con quien era realmente.

Era Sakura Haruno no Arisa Ogasarawa, así de simple.

—Te molesta bastante que te compare con Arisa, ¿no?—me dijo.

—Obvio—le contesté molesta—A ninguna novia le gusta que la comparen con la anterior a ella, lo mismo pasa con los hombres ¿no? Si una chica te dijera que su anterior novio tenía su pene más grande que él tuyo también te molestaría.

Creo que fui demasiado gráfica, porque me miró de una manera un tanto… ¿divertida?

—Sí, eres demasiado parecida—soltó después de un largo minuto.

Gruñí.

—Te enojas con tanta facilidad.

Gruñí.

—Eres muy orgullosa.

Gruñí.

—Molesta.

Gruñí.

—No te gusta dar tu brazo a torcer.

Gruñí.

—Mala cocinera.

Gruñí.

—Extremadamente Bipolar.

Gruñí.

—Infantil.

Gruñí.

—Aparentas ser inocente.

Gruñí.

—Gritona.

Gruñí.

—Mandona.

Gruñí.

—Pero te gusta el helado de fresa, ella prefería el de vainilla.

Gruñí, eh, un momento.

—Te gusta más la primavera, ella prefería el otoño.

Miré a Sasuke perpleja.

—Te gusta más el rock, ella prefería el pop. Tú amas los animes, ella prefería los mangas. Eres madrugadora, el día en que Arisa se parara temprano por sí sola algo iba a pasar. Te gusta más el té verde, ella prefería el de naranja. Tú eres inteligente, Arisa no entendía cuanto era dos más dos… y puedo seguir todo el día.

Se levantó, depositó un suave beso en mi cabellera y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Yo sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar.

—Ah—habló Sasuke desde la salida con una media sonrisa que indicaba malicia—Ella tenía delantera, tú eres más del tipo planita.

Parpadeé, asimilando lo dicho. En eso, estallé.

—¡UCHIHA!

Pero ya el bastardo se había ido.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Otra edición, más. Comenten por favor

**Gracias a las personas que habían comentado el capítulo original:** misslove (mejórate pronto ;D), lyaOtomi, edniiitahhh, ellie, saikaama a todos, Saku-14, wildsasuke-kun, yukitabeia, Carla, LEGNA, Aidil (oh, jajaja, que bueno verte por aquí, aunque Sasuke anda muy OcC pero es que realmente tiene que ser así para que la historia funcione XD espero llenar tus expectativas), aRiElLa 95, LunaTsuk-sama, LooneyMooney.

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron la nueva edición: **FABIOLA59, Mitchel0420, saakuraa, gaaabi, Jesybert, shi no hime, Elda de la Torre, LEGNA, la enamorada, Antotis, DULCECITO311, LilyBrief, Rose129, Antotis, Guest, Nuniita, Sakulali.

Esperando que sigan leyendo y que se unan más personas a comentar, los dejo.

Ama-chan off!


	7. Enfermedad

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Enfermedad

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Sorprendente, Sasuke-kun está enfermo.<em>

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de invierno de mi décimo sexto año de vida y me encontraba preocupada, a Sasuke no le bajaba la fiebre.<p>

Sasuke, el prepotente, orgulloso, déspota, arrogante, imbécil, fuerte, aterrador, dominante, gruñón… estaba en cama, enfermo.

—Deja de mirarme así, Sakura—me gruñó, para luego toser y lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

—Ah, pero si mi viejito está enfermo—bromeé—¿Cómo no puedo mirarte preocupada?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Más que preocupada, pareces divertida ante la situación—tosió.

—Ya, ya, déjame ver si ya te bajo la fiebre—le sonreí—No, todavía sigue en treinta y nueve—le mostré el termómetro.

—Tengo ganas de arrancarme la cabeza—confesó mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con el dedo gordo y medio.

—¡Ya sé que te alegrará!—salté de mi puesto.

—No grites—gruñó

—Ups, lo siento—dije apenada—En fin, ya sé que te alegrará: Un caldo de pollo.

—¿Tendrá tomate?—me preguntó con una ceja alzada, volvió a toser.

—Claro, le echaré tomate, señor-amo-el-tomate-más-que-a-mi-vida—le dije, mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Al menos que sea comestible, Sakura—se burló.

Mi cara se puso roja de la ira y con toda la intención de joderlo, lancé la puerta con toda la fuerza del mundo.

—¡Sakura!—oí que gimió del dolor a causa del ruido. ¡Ja! La venganza es dulce.

Comencé a preparar el caldo cuando cayó una nevada. Observé como los copos de nieve caían en el exterior, realmente era muy lindo. Terminé de preparar la comida como a las seis de la tarde, y no sabía nada mal.

En mi último año había mejorado mi sazón, incluso estoy en un curso de cocina. He de admitir que los primeros días, mi pobre maestra sufría conmigo, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, logré cocinar decentemente.

"¡Mi creación!" solía aclamarme cuando venía gente preguntando por la calidad del curso "¡Jamás había visto a alguien cocinar tan mal en toda mi vida! ¡Lo juro!" les decía con emoción mientras les mostraba los videos de mis primeros días en el curso que tomó la cámara de seguridad, se notaba claramente el antes y el después "¡Ven! ¡Yo la enseñé a cocinar!"

Era vergonzoso, pero gracias a mí, la clientela interesada tomar clases aumentó, así que como gratitud ya no pagaba nada.

Llevé el plato de comida al cuarto de Sasuke. Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta, lo observé que dormía plácidamente, pero de repente comenzó a mover los labios como queriendo decir algo.

Coloqué a un lado la comida y acerqué mi oreja a sus labios.

—Arisa—susurró en mi oído. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos.

Él aún la recordaba, a pesar de todo, él seguía recordándola.

—¿Estás allí? Responde, por favor—suplicó lagrimeando. Al principio pensé que era por ella y estuve a punto de dejarlo al ver sus lágrimas, pero cuando comenzó a removerse inquieto, algo en mí se preocupo y decidí tocar su frente.

Apenas puse mi mano, la retiré bruscamente. ¡Por Dios, estaba hirviendo! Sus lágrimas sólo eran un sistema de protección de su propio cuerpo para los órganos sensibles.

Le coloqué el termómetro para medir su temperatura corporal, luego corrí a llenar una taza con agua y busqué el pañuelo con el que había estado tratando de bajarle la fiebre hace rato.

Cuando llegué, me miró con sus ojos negros tan profundos. Su piel estaba sudorosa y un leve sonrojo cubría su cara. Retiré el termómetro y casi pegué un gritico.

¡Cuarenta y un grados!

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun—le dije mientras mojaba el paño, lo exprimía un poco y se lo colocaba en su frente—No te dejaré.

—Mentira—me dijo—Me dejaste, Arisa.

Estaba delirando.

—Sasuke… Soy Saku…—me cortó

—No me dejes Arisa, ¿sí? Sólo por hoy, no me dejes

—…

—Por favor—me suplicó viéndome con sus ojos esperanzados, me tragué mi dolor.

—Claro, Sasuke-kun—mis ojos se aguaron un poco—No te dejaré.

Y así pasé toda la noche, oyendo sus delirios en los cuales me llamaba Arisa y me preguntaba si recordaba algunas cosas que habíamos hecho juntos.

¡Claro que lo recordaba!

¡Pero yo no era Arisa! ¡Mi nombre es Sakura! ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de ella!

A las cuatro de la mañana, Sasuke dejó de hablar, se había quedado dormido.

A la seis de la mañana, ya no tenía fiebre. Suspiré, estaba muy cansada, pero al menos él estaba bien. Me dispuse a volver a mi casa, tenía que preparar mis cosas ya que mis padres volverían esa mañana de un viaje de negocios junto con Ino, que regresaba de la universidad, porque iríamos a pasar Navidad con mi abuela materna.

Observé a Sasuke desde el umbral de la puerta, vi que se removió un poco y soltó un suave suspiro.

Algunas veces me pregunto, ¿si yo no tuviera las memorias de Arisa me habría enamorado de él?

—Gracias… Sakura—Me paralicé en mi sitio, lo observé con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿estaba despierto? No, sólo hablaba en sueños…

Un momento, estaba soñando ¿conmigo?

En ese momento mi corazón palpito fuertemente, regresé a su lado, me armé de valor y coloqué con suma delicadeza mis labios sobre los suyos.

Estaban calientes, pero eso no le quitó el sabor a gloria que sentí. Toda sonrojada me aparté rápidamente y salí de la casa corriendo, pero feliz.

Ya me encargaría de cómo volver a ver a Sasuke sin sentirme como una violadora.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Otro cap editado.

**Gracias a:** fabiola59, SaKu-14, DULBERE, LooneyMoney, brendadarkrose, wildsasuke-kun, misslove, edniiitahhh, Aidil, A, Carla, Franchusss-chan, akyraa, Nikoniki-chan, LEGNA, aRiElLa 95.

Ama-chan off!


	8. Me da igual el qué dirán

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** Me da igual el qué dirán.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura si te pusieras a pensar en todo lo que dice la gente, ya te habrías teñido tu cabello de negro, ¿no?<em>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana de otoño de mi décimo séptimo año de vida. Me encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles del pequeño poblado donde residía.<p>

Suspiré con fastidio, el profesor Asuma nos había dejado muchísima tarea que entregar para el día siguiente. Estaba tratando de buscar una excusa que me ayudase a convencer a Sasuke de hacerme mi tarea cuando tropecé con unas compañeras de mi salón.

—¿Qué hay, Sakura?—me sonrió con dulzura Akemi.

—Hola Akemi, Miyuki—sonreí con cansancio—Sufriendo por la tarea de Asuma-sensei—le respondí con un suspiro.

—¡Es cierto!—habló Miyuki—¡Se me había olvidado!

Akemi y Miyuki eran un par de gemelas idénticas, ambas poseían un cabello negro lacio que llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel era blanquecina y sus ojos de un color dorado. Su estatura era bastante baja y su complexión delgada, aún así parecían unas pequeñas muñequitas de porcelana.

Poseían una belleza delicada y una personalidad agradable, eran la clase de persona que son bastante queridas por todos. Y yo no me salvaba del paquete.

Realmente me era muy difícil hacer amigos, no sé si es porque gracias a la memoria de Arisa tenga una visión bastante diferente a la de los adolescentes de este tiempo. Yo era feliz con sólo correr para que Sasuke no me atrapara, ayudando a Hinata y a Naruto con su bebé o simplemente hablar de negocios con Itachi, mientras que para la mayoría de los de mi edad todo eso fuera pérdida de tiempo.

Así que era categorizada como la rara del salón. Mi círculo de amigos se reducía a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Etsuko y hasta Ino, muy rara vez alguien de mi edad tenía el valor para siquiera hablarme, pero se daba cuenta de que no encajaba en los estándares de mi edad actual, por lo que terminaba rechazándome. Aún así, estas gemelas siempre me trataban con cortesía y respeto, y eso me agradaba bastante. Al menos alguien no me tachaba de loca y, si lo hacían, al menos disimulaban.

—Bueno, íbamos a tomarnos unas bebidas—comentó Akemi—¡Y no vamos a cambiar de planes por una tonta tarea!

—¡Así es!—opinó su hermana.

—¿Vienes, Sakura?—me sonrió Akemi.

—Si no es molestia—le respondí, al diablo la tarea, ya después Sasuke se encargaría de eso.

—Para nada—respondieron juntas al mismo tiempo.

El local al que fuimos era pequeño pero acogedor, además de que ofrecían buen servicio. Ya había ido un par de veces con Naruto y Sasuke, antes de que el primero se lanzara al matrimonio.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la esquina, ordenamos nuestras bebidas y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas triviales. Eso era otra cosa que tenían estas chicas, sabían congeniar fácilmente con cualquier tema. No sólo se limitaban a hablarte de música, novios o novelas, también hablaban de política, economía, avances tecnológicos. Siempre estaban bien informadas.

Estábamos debatiendo la calidad de algunos aparatos electrónicos, cuando sucedió todo.

—Oh mi Dios—dijo de repente Miyuki, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué?—indagó con impaciencia su hermana.

—Miren eso—dijo señalando lo que la había sorprendido, mientras un notable sonrojo aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas.

Yo también me hubiese sonrojado al ver a Sasuke entrar con toda su galantería, que a pesar de tener sus treinta y dos años bien cumplidos podía hacer suspirar hasta a las adolescentes, sino hubiese sido por aquella pelo roja que andaba colgada de su brazo.

¡Y Sasuke la dejaba!

Sentí el dolor doble, por mí y por Arisa: porque Sasuke nunca me deja tomarlo de esa forma y porque Sasuke sólo dejaba que Arisa lo tomara de esa forma.

Fruncí mi ceño cuando vi que la mujer le decía algo en el oído y Sasuke le sonreía un poco.

¡Eso era el colmo!

—Tengo que irme—traté de sonar lo más normal del mundo y no demostrar el mar de dolor y resentimiento que había dentro de mi corazón.

—¿Tan pronto?—habló Miyuki.

—La tarea—le recordé con dulzura, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al cajero para cancelar mi consumo.

Gracias al cielo que Asuma-sensei mandó esa tarea, sino no sé qué excusa rápida, creíble y normal les hubiese podido dar. Con la frente bien en alto, pretendía pasar por un lado de su mesa y hacerme notar.

¡Que recordara que me tiene a mí, le guste o no!

Y mi plan hubiese sido perfecto, si aquella mujer no lo hubiese abrazado desde el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba, obstruyéndole la vista a Sasuke.

_Perra_ dije dentro de mí, mientras volteaba a ver como ella y Sasuke se la llevaban de maravilla. Contuve mis lágrimas y me encaminé a casa.

* * *

><p>—Es normal—dijo Ino cuando terminó de arreglar mi manicure.<p>

—¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme a mí!—le recriminé.

Mi hermana mayor estaba por graduarse de abogada, pero antes de entrar en los exámenes y pasantías obligatorias, había decidido venir a pasar una semana con la familia. Estaba contenta de su presencia, ya que me permitió desahogar toda mi frustración, dolor e inseguridad con ella. Esperaba que como buena hermana me dijera: _Tienes razón, Sakura, esa mujer es una perra_. Pero no, allí estaba, apoyando a la mujerzuela esa.

—Sakura—comenzó Ino con seriedad—Voy a serte clara, cuando comenzaste todo ese rollo de tu 'amor' hacia Sasuke-kun, me pareció lo más lindo del mundo porque pensaba que era un pequeño sentimiento inocente que desaparecería con el tiempo—admitió—Pero ahora no pienso que sea lo más correcto.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?—la miré con seriedad.

—Deberías renunciar a Sasuke-kun—me dijo directamente—Eres menor que él por… que… ¿diez?, ¿quince años? Es un milagro que no se haya casado todavía, pero tienes que comprender que a sus ojos eres sólo una niña de preparatoria, si viste a Sasuke-kun con esa pelo roja y parecía que andaba muy feliz, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo ser?

Con cada palabra, sentía que mi corazón se rompía más y más.

—Ni siquiera Naruto-kun o Itachi-san andan de acuerdo con eso de que trates de quedarte con Sasuke-kun, Sakura—confesó—Itachi se mostró algo preocupado aunque trató de esconderlo bien y Naruto trató de mantener su fachada de señor hiperactividad sólo para no romperte tu corazón.

Ya lo habían hecho.

—No es justo ni para Sasuke-kun ni para ti—declaró—Él necesita algo más acorde a sus estándares y tú también—la fulminé con la mirada, Ino suspiró—Ok, supongamos que logras obtener algo por parte de él, ¿realmente crees que lograrías satisfacer todo lo que quiera? Es un hombre maduro, Saku, tiene necesidades. Debes estar clara que no todo es rosa.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

—Y si lo que quiere él es a esa pelo roja de la que tanto hablas, entonces acéptalo. Cuando amas algo debes dejarlo libre.

Me levanté de su cama con la poca energía que me quedaba, mis mejillas estaban húmedas, pero aún así dejé la habitación de Ino con la frente en alto. Ella no trató de detenerme.

* * *

><p>Ino tuvo que irse dos días después por problemas en la universidad. Transcurrieron dos semanas desde esa charla y yo caí en un estado parecido a la depresión, ya no iba a casa de Sasuke-kun, él tampoco pasaba por la mía para preguntar por mí, ni siquiera por cortesía.<p>

¡Vaya amigo!

—Eres una estúpida—le dije a Arisa.

No sé si era por mi estado de ánimo, pero desde hace varios días atrás, cada vez que me miraba de frente a mi peinadora, no me veía a mí sino a ella. Al principio me asusté como lo hice la primera vez que la vi en aquella iglesia hace años, pero después dejé de tomarle importancia, no tenía con quien charlar y ella parecía dispuesta a escucharme.

Tan hermosa como siempre, Arisa me fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—gruñó con su voz cantarina.

—Por morir—le respondí con simpleza.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí!—sonrió con arrogancia—No es culpa mía que no pudieras atrapar a mi chico, Sakura. Es más, tienes la ventaja de saber que quiere él en la vida, pero fallas—recalcó lo último.

—Por eso eres estúpida—repetí—Tengo todo, pero me falta lo más importante… la edad.

—…

—Si no te hubieses muerto, yo no hubiese nacido, pero terminarías con él sin ningún problema—ella frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez, pero pienso que las cosas pasan por algo, Sakura—me dijo con un tono algo maternal—No deberías dejar que palabras de terceros te agobien, las inseguridades son malas—sonrió—Lucha hasta el final y si fallas, al menos puedes decir… lo intenté. Yo logré formar parte de su vida, pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora tú eres la que tienes ese privilegio, no te desanimes.

Parpadeé confundida y salí de mi pequeño trance cuando oí el timbre de mi casa. Con un suspiró, me levanté algo cansada. Cuando abrí la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Tú…

No me esperaba encontrarme con a la mujer de cabellos rojos que andaba con Sasuke. Me intimidé, de cerca era más preciosa.

—Disculpa…—parpadeé confundida—¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

La mujer me miró de arriba abajo y luego una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se formó en su rostro.

—Así que tu eres Sakura, ¿no?—habló con una seguridad increíble.

—Eh… así es—le respondí con duda.

—Mucho gusto—me tendió la mano—Soy Karin Uzumaki—mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo—La prima de Naruto, por parte paterna, y de Sasuke, por parte materna.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada… esta mujer… era la prima de Naruto y de Sasuke. Sentí que un peso se me iba de encima. Aunque me quedó otra duda, ¿esos dos eran familia?

—En-encantada—tartamudeé mientras aceptaba su mano.

—Eres bastante bonita, he oído que te la pasas diciendo que te gusta Sasuke-kun—me sonrió, yo me sonrojé—En fin, vine hasta acá porque Sasuke me dijo te preguntara por qué rayos no ibas más a visitarlo, que extraña tus intentos de comida y que se siente solo sin ti, eso último lo agregué yo, pero se nota a leguas—me guiñó el ojo—Pensó que estabas enferma y que no ha venido a verte porque está hasta el cuello de trabajo.

Me sonrojé toda… él estaba preocupado por mí.

—Yo…—comencé dudosa—No sé…

—Ah, le diré que estabas llena de tareas—sonrió—Me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto.

Con unos pasos elegantes, Karin dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida de mi casa. Insegura, hice algo por impulso.

—H-hey—le llamé, cuando obtuve su atención, me acobardé un poco, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hablar—¿T-tú piensas que está mal lo que siento por él?

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, suspiró y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy enamorada de uno de mis alumnos universitarios, cinco años menor que yo—me respondió—él me corresponde también.

Me sorprendí.

—¿Realmente piensas que me importa lo que opine la gente?—se encogió de hombros—Es mi felicidad, no la de ellos, cada quien hace lo que quiera.

Y dicho eso, se marchó con su aire de elegancia.

Tenía razón. Ino, Itachi, Naruto, hasta el mismo Sasuke, podían ir a freír espárragos. Sakura Haruno va con todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… si quieren.<strong>

**A/N:** Nuevo cap editado.

**Gracias a: **brendadarckrose, sakuritha-haruno, AllieR. Uchiha, Kirsche Stachel, edniiitahhh, Paiway Underberg, A.R.U LooMii, LA-JOO, .65, fabiola59, Niconiki-chan, wildsasuke-kun, akyraa, Aidil, Nanami-chan, aRiElLa 95, Miyuki (Genial, Japón O.o), Nana Naru, Franchusss-chan, Akiiko-Chan.

**Gracias a los nuevos comentarios: **Rose129, Nuniita, Elda de la Torre, ladyrose23, Carla, Guest.

Esperando que les haya gustado y que se una más gente a comentar, Nos vemos.

Ama-chan!


	9. Despedida

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual no muy fuerte.

**Capítulo Único:** Despedida

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor abordar el tren. Repito. Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor abordar el tren.<em>

* * *

><p>Suspiré con cansancio mientras tomaba mis maletas y me dirigía a la entrada. Caminé con pasos inseguros. Antes de entrar al tren que me llevaría lejos de allí, eché una última ojeada a la estación con la esperanza de que él apareciera de repente, como en esos cuentos de romance.<p>

Fue en vano.

Conteniendo mis lágrimas, observé mi reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la locomotora. Arisa estaba allí, no me sorprendió, parecía mostrarse cada vez que mi ánimo decaía a niveles insospechables. Su mirada era triste, pero aún así se las ingenió para darme una sonrisa alentadora, se la devolví levemente.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, subí con la frente bien en alto. Observé el vagón medio vacío y decidí sentarme cerca de un hombre pelo rojo que leía atentamente lo que parecía ser un informe.

No me miró cuando tomé asiento en frente de él. Aún así, fui educada.

—Buenas noches—dije cordialmente, mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa. El sujeto dirigió su atención hacia mí, su mirada era penetrante.

—Buenas noches—respondió y luego comenzó a leer sus papeles nuevamente, ignorándome de nueva cuenta. No me molestó su actitud, cada quien tenía sus propios problemas para ponerse a pensar en los demás. Recliné con cuidado mi cabeza al vidrio, y decidí perderme en mis pensamientos—¿Esperas que tu novio te detenga?

Me sobresalté al oír su voz.

—¿Eh?—parpadeé confundida.

—Que si esperas a que tu novio te detenga—repitió con su voz carente de emoción.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu expresión—respondió con simpleza.

Ambos comenzamos a mirarnos con dureza, nadie quería ceder la victoria. Pero a la final su mirada era más penetrante. Suspiré fastidiada.

—No es mi novio—admití.

—Pero es alguien que te gusta—afirmó con tranquilidad.

—Sí, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es quince años mayor que yo—le respondí. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por un momento y luego volvió a la indiferencia.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?—habló después de un tenso minuto.

—Pues a la vista de todo el mundo, es como un tabú enorme—me mordí mi labio inferior—¿Es que acaso no es normal gustar de alguien mayor que tú?

—No es que sea normal—admitió—Actualmente las chicas de tu edad prefieren algo más… moderno—tanteó—Pero si es lo que tú quieres—se encogió de hombros.

Le di una sonrisa sincera, él me la devolvió levemente.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero… pero no es lo que él quiere—a ese punto, mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas—Para Sasuke… sólo soy como una hermanita menor, nada más.

El hombre suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Podrías tratar de no llorar?—me pidió—Detesto ver a una mujer hacerlo. Me frustra—admitió—No sé qué hacer para calmarla.

No sé si fue el tono de voz que empleó pero el comentario me dio risa, solté una pequeña carcajada justo en el momento en que el tren comenzó a rodar.

—A la final… no vino—dije con melancolía mientras veía como desaparecía la estación para dar paso al paisaje nocturno.

—Supongo que no eras para él—lo miré con atención.

—¿No sería 'supongo que no era para ti'?—corregí.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Ningún hombre cuerdo te dejaría por algo tan estúpido como la edad. Pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no aprovecharse de ti.

Sonreí.

—Pero yo sí traté—le guiñé el ojo, mientras él me miraba perplejo. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como negando.

—Y después dicen que somos nosotros los pervertidos—sonrió.

—Sakura Haruno—me presenté mientras le tendía la mano.

—Gaara No Sabaku—me respondió.

_Gaara, así es su nombre_ me dije para mí _Supongo que es lo único bueno de todo esto, ¿Cómo fue que terminé así? Ah claro, fue por mi ingenuidad…_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana de verano de mi décimo octavo año de vida. Estaba irradiando felicidad por todos lados, había sido aceptada en la universidad de Tokio para cursar la carrera de medicina. Era un sentimiento increíble.<p>

Ya todo estaba preparado para irme… pero sólo faltaba arreglar mi situación con Sasuke.

Había tratado de abordar el tema de sus sentimientos y él siempre me ignoraba.

¿Qué es lo que Sasuke Uchiha sentía hacia mí? No era tonta, sé que era algo más fuerte a una simple hermandad, pero él parecía reacio a aceptarlo.

—Pues… la verdad no se me ocurre algo para ayudarte, Sakura—admitió Miyuki mientras tomaba una malteada.

En el último año de preparatoria, las gemelas y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Ellas conocían mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, y como siempre me aceptaban y respetaban. Sí, les parecía algo… extraño, pero les daba igual.

—¡Sáltale encima!—exclamó Akemi.

—¡Akemi-chan!—le reprendió su hermana, Miyuki y yo estábamos sonrojadas totalmente.

—Sólo decía…—se defendió.

—Yo creo que deberías hablar con él—comentó otra vez Miyuki—Pero seriamente—yo asentí.

Y fue así como me encontré esa tarde en la puerta de Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando él abrió, me miró con sorpresa y luego me sonrió levemente mientras me dejaba pasar.

Me sentí como una niña cuando me ofreció algo de té y panecillos de fresa.

—Por los viejos tiempos—me sonrió levemente.

—Sí, supongo.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras yo reunía el valor suficiente para expresar lo que sentía, me felicitó por entrar a la universidad y me deseó la mejor suerte del mundo.

—Espero que no te olvides de tu pueblito, Sakura—sonrió con arrogancia—Y cuidado con los novios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sasuke—comencé con tono serio—Te amo—el silencio reinó durante un minuto, me miró con seriedad.

—Sakura…

—No, Sasuke—le corté—Es la pura verdad—me levanté de la mesa y me situé justo en frente de él—Te amo, y me da igual lo que diga la gente—hablé con seguridad—¿Y qué si tienes quince años más que yo?—frunció los labios—¿Qué sientes por mí, Sasuke? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que soy muy pequeña.

Se quedó callado.

—Me deseas—afirmé—No creas que no me he dado cuenta como me miras a veces, Sasuke—eso era cierto, en el último año había pillado a Sasuke lanzándome unas cuantas miradas para nada inocente cuando él pensaba que no lo veía—Y quiero que sepas que me siento de la misma forma. Pienso demostrártelo.

—Sakura…—me susurró mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

—Cállate—fue lo último que le dije antes de unir mis labios a los suyos.

Al principio fue un beso suave, afectivo, sincero, allí expresaba todo el amor que sentía hacia él. Después comenzó a tornarse hambriento, demandante y profundo. Abrí mi boca para permitir el paso de su lengua, la cual entró gustosa.

Mis piernas me temblaban, tuve algo de miedo pero traté de calmarme. No podía echarme para atrás, eso lo haría sentir culpable… yo no quería eso.

Nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, ambos respirábamos con dificultad. Miré directamente a sus ojos oscuros… allí se reflejaba la lujuria, eso hizo sentirme importante… Sasuke me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

Pero también veía la vacilación, estaba indeciso y cuando sentí que la moral estaba ganando sobre sus deseos, me le lancé otra vez a devorar sus labios.

Sus manos se adentraron por mi blusa y tocaban mi plano vientre, yo había ganado. Sasuke era hombre, y yo ya no era la pequeña niña que él conoció hace mucho tiempo, le iba a dejar eso bien en claro.

Acaricié sus cabellos con delicadeza mientras mi lengua luchaba contra la suya. Suspiró entre el beso, recordé que a él le encantaba que juguetearan con su sedoso pelo. Dejó mis labios para comenzar a besar mi blanquecino cuello, se sentía tan bien.

Súbitamente hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, me sorprendió un poco, pero logré relajarme cuando volvió a unir sus labios con los míos. Caminó hasta el mueble y allí me depositó suavemente sin romper el beso.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, logrando exponer aquél perfecto torso. Lo toqué con deseo y él gruñó de placer, si Sasuke supiera cuantas veces había soñado con aquello, ya encabezaría su lista de personas pervertidas.

Por suerte, mi atuendo consistía en una sencilla blusa a botones y un short algo corto. Nada que él no pudiera manejar.

Supe que ya no habría nada que evitara lo que iba a suceder cuando sentí su potente erección rozar sin pudor algo entre mis piernas. Gemí al contacto y eso pareció excitarlo más.

Con algo de impaciencia, comenzó a quitar los botones de mi blusa y cuando logró su cometido, me miró con una sonrisa ladina. Yo me reí ante eso… y es que no cargaba sujetador.

A él pareció no importarle, es más su expresión denotaba lo encantado que estaba. Ya no había culpa, al fin había comprendido que no era una niña, no más.

Mis gemidos parecían no querer dejar de salir cuando sentí su lengua saborear con algo de salvajismo uno de mis pechos.

Me encantaba demasiado, el calorcito que sentía en la parte de abajo me lo indicaba. No sin cierta malicia, me las ingenié para volver a rozar su erección.

—Sakura—gruñó con lujuria—Eres bastante mala.

—¿No merezco un castigo, Sasuke-kun?—pregunté con inocencia.

—Dios… eres mi perdición, lo juro—declaró.

Todo era tan perfecto, sentí sus manos comenzar a deshacerse de mi short mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello y yo suspiraba de placer.

Y así debió seguir siendo… cuando sonó el teléfono.

Sasuke se detuvo súbitamente y me miró directamente a los ojos. Me di cuenta que el momento se había arruinado cuando el deseo lo abandonó y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No—le supliqué—No te detengas.

Frunció los labios un momento, pero se alejó de mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que se dirigía al teléfono. Comencé a sollozar, Sasuke me miró un momento, pero no supe descifrar lo que sentía, antes de atender la llamada.

—Diga—habló con voz ronca—Ella está aquí, ¿desea que se la pase?—se calló un momento—Entendido, yo le digo—y colgó.

Cuando la llamada terminó sólo se oía mi llanto. Se quedó callado por un momento, la culpa reinaba en su mirada.

—Sakura, tu papá desea que vayas a tu casa—yo asentí mientras trataba de limpiar mis lágrimas, pero era imposible, seguían saliendo. Me sentía frustrada, dolida, rota—Tú tienes un futuro, no lo desperdicies en mí.

—¡Eso no me importa!—exclamé con dolor—¡Mientras me ames, yo…

—Ese es el punto—me cortó. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras cuando habló de nuevo—Yo no te amo… no de la forma que deseas.

Mientras me decía eso, me pregunté _¿acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para él?_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi papá me habló sobre mi viaje hacía Tokio que sería la próxima semana. Lo ignoré olímpicamente diciendo que me sentía mal, en realidad no era mentira. Mi corazón había muerto.<p>

En mi cuarto, me desahogué toda mientras hacía mis maletas. Con algo de dificultad, marqué el número de mi hermana.

—Diga—habló ella después del tercer toque.

—Ino—mi voz debió alarmarla.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasó algo?—habló preocupada.

—Necesito un favor—supliqué.

—Lo que sea—me respondió.

—Yo… yo no puedo ir a mi nuevo apartamento hasta la semana que viene… pero necesito salir de aquí, Ino—a ese punto comencé a llorar de nuevo—¿No molestaría a ti o a tu novio que salga esta noche para allá? Sólo será hasta la semana que viene.

—…Te estaré esperando—fue lo único que dijo.

—Gracias.

Bajé con algo de prisa las escaleras, había lavado mi cara y traté de fingir una sonrisa.

—Papá, ¿puedo irme esta noche?—le pregunté.

Mi papá me miró con extrañeza al igual que mi mamá.

—Saku, ¿Por qué quieres…

—Es que… no puedo esperar más. ¡Ya soy una universitaria!—traté de exclamar con tanta emoción como lo hacía mi hermana—Ya hablé con Ino-nee, ella aceptó gustosa que me quedara hasta la próxima semana.

No sabía si mi mentira habría funcionado, pero mis padres se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron y luego asintieron levemente. Yo sonreí agradecida, necesitaba alejarme de allí lo más pronto, eso era todo.

Mi mamá me abrazó con ternura mientras comenzaba a enumerar los vicios que debía evitar en la gran ciudad. Mi papá llamaba a la estación para reservar un boleto.

Me iba… tal vez era lo mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Otro capítulo editado

**Gracias a:** fabiola59, wildsasuke-kun, A.R.U LooMii, aRiElLa 95, LEGNA, ellie, edniiitahhh, Carla, Brendarckrose, AIdi, misslove (¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? =D), Nanami-chan, akyraa, Molly, .65, Myku-Myku, SaKu-14.

**Gracias a los nuevos comentarios:** edniiitahhh, Mitchel0420, SmokeXD, Rose129, Guest, Carla, ladyrose23, LEGNA, Aimi Tsukihime Uchiha (gracias por tus correciones, las arreglaré cuando tenga tiempo), Antotis 


	10. Arisa

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Three-shot:** Arisa y Sakura

**Capítulo Uno: **Arisa

**Dedicado originalmente a:** Princess Aidil, gracias por ser el review 100 de este fic antes de ser re-editado.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Arisa: eres una estúpida… <em>

_Itachi: eres un bastardo…_

_ Naruto: eres un dobe…_

_Sakura:… te odio…_

* * *

><p>La primera vez que vi a Arisa Ogasarawa fue cuando tenía ocho años. Acababa de mudarme a Tokio junto con mi familia por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre. Recuerdo que no hablamos de una vez, sólo fue un pequeño vistazo que tuve de ella mientras bajaba del camión de mudanzas.<p>

Desde que posé mis ojos sobre ella, me pareció extraña. Tenía un cabello plateado corto y unos ojos aguamarina, grandes, llenos de mucha vida.

_Tal vez eso fue lo que más me gustó de ella._

Arisa volvió a aparecer a eso de la noche junto con sus padres para darnos la bienvenida. Mi madre los recibió cordialmente, les invitó a pasar para que tomaran juntos un té, más adelante mi padre les ofreció quedarse a cenar y ellos accedieron con cordialidad.

Itachi y yo estábamos jugando video juegos en la sala cuando mi madre entró con ella. Esa vez usaba un vestido azul y sus cabellos cortos estaban recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas.

—Chicos—nos llamó mamá—Ella es Arisa Ogasarawa, es la vecina de al lado. Su familia ha venido a presentarse, además se quedarán a cenar—la niña nos observó con curiosidad y alegría a la vez, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras volvía a repetir su nombre—Arisa-chan, ellos son mis dos hijos, Sasuke-chan e Itachi-chan—mi hermano le sonrió con cordialidad y yo fruncí un poco el ceño.

No me gustaban las niñas, eran fastidiosas y varias veces había tenido que correr para evitar que me ultrajaran… era humillante.

—Sasuke-chan—me dijo mi madre—Se amable con Arisa-chan, llévala a jugar a tu cuarto. Itachi-chan, necesito por favor tu ayuda con algunas cosas.

—Claro, madre—accedió mi hermano mientras apagaba la consola de video. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa Arisa antes de seguir a mi madre.

Luego el silencio inundó el lugar. No sabía qué hacer, detestaba la idea de meter a una chiquilla a mi lugar sagrado lleno de todos mis juguetes, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a mi madre.

Arisa me seguía observando con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Y bien?, ¿vamos o no?—preguntó con una inusual –y hasta melodiosa- voz. Fruncí el ceño, pero a la final el respeto hacia mi madre ganó.

—Vamos—suspiré molesto.

Así fue que terminé llevando a esa rara niña a mi cuarto. Ella comenzó a parlotear de una vez sobre un montón de cosas que realmente no presté atención. Lo bueno era que, por alguna razón desconocida por mí, aún no se me había lanzado encima como todas las niñas que conocía.

_Aunque quizás es que yo era muy inmaduro para tratar con chicas, o que ella siempre me pareció molesta_.

—Bueno, niña—la detuve en la puerta de mi alcoba.

—Arisa—recordó.

—Como sea—le resté importancia—Quiero que sepas que este—señalé la puerta—No es un lugar para niñitas de mamá—dramaticé, como si mi cuarto fuera un lugar sagrado—Sólo los más hombres pueden entrar aquí…

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas—me cortó mientras abría –sin mi permiso- la puerta.

—¡Oye!—me quejé ante tremanda osadía, ¿quién se creía que era esa enana?—¿Por qué…

—¡Wow! ¡Me encanta tu habitación, Sasuke-kun!—exclamó emocionada, dejándome perplejo a mitad de frase.

—¿A ti… te gusta mi habitación?—pregunté con sorpresa. Y es que mi cuarto estaba lleno de puro juguetes de acción, carros y un sinfín de cosas sólo para niños… ¿Por qué le emocionaría todo eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Es tan cool!—arqueé una ceja mientras ella parloteaba sobre su madre y como siempre la regañaba para que fuera más _femenina_—Arisa no corras—decía imitando la voz de su mamá, yo seguía sin salir de mi asombro—Arisa no te ensucies, Arisa no… ¡Hey!—dijo sorprendida y envidiosa—¿Esa no es la última pista _Hot Wheels_ que salía este verano? ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—Me la regaló mi abuelo hace poco—me encogí de hombros, recuperando mi compostura, mi abuelo Madara podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Mi familia poseía tanto dinero como para vivir en una mansión atendida por muchos sirvientes, pero mi madre prefería la tranquilidad de los suburbios y mi padre, por muy serio que fuese, siempre la complacía en todo. Aun así, eso no evitaba que varios guardaespaldas de mi familia se hubiesen mudado también al área.

—Pues tu abuelo es bastante cool—comentó mientras observaba con ojos ensoñadores el juguete—Él mío solo me regala cupones para comprar comida gratis en el super—hizo una mueca—Ni siquiera los puedo usar hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

Me quedé perplejo y, sin poder evitarlo, una risa escapó de mi garganta. Ella no se quedó atrás y se unió a mis risas.

Me detuve un momento, de golpe, ella en cambio seguía riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. La vi expresar su diversión y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, pero igual seguía sorprendido: me estaba riendo, con una niña.

—¿Quieres jugar con ella?—le pregunté una vez estando algo calmados, aunque de vez en cuando se nos salía alguna que otra risita tonta.

—¿En serio?—sus ojos brillaron de la excitación, asentí—¡Sí!

Me di cuenta de que esta niña –Arisa- era excepcional, parecía tener los cables invertidos o algún problema en el cerebro, es decir, una niña… que ame los carros… eso no se ve todos los días, o al menos yo no.

—Eres demasiado divertido, Sasuke—me sonrió.

—Hmph.

—¿Qué significa 'hmph'?—preguntó intrigada.

Le sonreí levemente.

—Lo que tú quieras que signifique…

_Lo que ella siempre quiso que significara._

Se marchó a eso de las diez, me prometió que al siguiente día me acompañaría a la escuela. Mi sorpresa seguía siendo inmensa… no me había saltado encima ¡ni una vez!

—Itachi-nii—le llamé antes de irme a dormir—Esa niña es rara.

—¿Por qué?—quiso saber mi hermano mayor con interés.

—¡Porque no se me lanza encima como todas las fastidiosas que conozco!—le respondí como si fuera la mayor sorpresa del mundo—Excepto Karin-chan, ella es… pasable

Mi hermano mayor curvó un poco la comisura de sus labios y después de un minuto de silencio, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Nii-san! ¡¿De qué te ríes tanto?!—hice un puchero.

—Sasuke no todas las niñas son iguales—y dicho eso hizo un gesto para que me acercara, con lo ingenuo que era corrí hacia él inmediatamente, sólo para que me golpeara en la frente con sus dedos—Nos vemos, Sasuke.

_Y vaya que Arisa fue diferente_.

Fueron cuatro años de amistad antes de que pasara a ser amor. De un momento a otro dejó de ser la amiga que corría por todos lados, bipolar al cien por ciento, que jugaba al fútbol sin importarle la suciedad o los raspones para pasar a ser la perfecta chica que deseaba poder besar y abrazar sin ningún problema.

Claro que no lo acepté de una vez.

Buscaba cualquier excusa como que me sentía mal, hacía mucho calor o hasta la evitaba para poder calmar las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Y ella, tan ignorante como siempre, ni cuenta se daba.

Me encontraba en ese dilema de aceptar o fingir que nada pasaba. Estaba recostado en mi habitación pensando, sin querer, en ella.

¡Era frustrante! ¡El amor embobaba a uno! Sacudí mi cabeza,

_No es amor,_ me repetía con decisión.

Tomé de la mesita de noche la foto que mi madre había tomado de cuando Arisa y yo éramos niños. Me puse a detallarla fijamente y me di cuenta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, ahora era más alta y estilizada además de que, gracias a Dios, se había dejado crecer su cabello.

Era más hermosa. Me sonrojé sin pensarlo.

—Eso es amor, Sasuke—me sobresaltó la voz de mi hermano, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño, no quería admitir mis sentimientos.

—¿De qué mierda estás ha…—me sorprendí cuando reparé en el estado de mi hermano: un ojo morado y un brazo roto—Itachi… ¿te han asaltado?

—No exactamente—suspiró—Podría decir que yo he… asaltado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—enarqué una ceja—¿Te has metido a vándalo? Ese grupo Akatsuki no te ha hecho mucho bien.

Mi hermano se había unido al grupo dominante de la preparatoria donde estudiaba. Nuestra relación se había deteriorado mucho, ahora era más como una competencia por ver quién superaba a quien.

—No, estúpido hermano menor—me dijo con un gruñido—Dedidara me retó a besar a diez chicas al azar del instituto y salir ileso—frunció el ceño—Acepté porque soy Itachi Uchiha, nadie se me resiste.

Rodé los ojos. Claro, orgullo Uchiha.

¿Me convertiré en un Casanova cuando entre a la fase adolescente? Los antecedentes de mi familia no ayudaban mucho a mis esperanzas de no caer en el montón.

Si hasta mi padre y mi abuelo, que son el vivo ejemplo de la seriedad y amargura, eran unos playboys… hasta que conocieron a mi madre y a mi abuela, claro.

Al menos en eso sí podemos sentirnos orgullosos, una vez que encontramos a la indicada, le somos fieles hasta la muerte.

—Como supuse, todas estuvieron encantadas y hasta maravilladas que las agarrara de repente y las besara—continuó mi hermano—Hasta que llegué a la última… ella me hizo esto—señaló su ojo y su brazo—Y luego me gritó pervertido… ¡a mí! ¡Al más codiciado de todo el instituto!

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y curvé mi labio en una media sonrisa. Me imaginé a mi hermano, un karateka cinta negra, siendo golpeado por una chica… era bastante gracioso.

—Y bien merecido que lo tienes—declaré—Eso te pasa por andar aceptando las apuestitas raras del maricón aquél.

—Sasuke-chan, ¿y ese vocabulario?—me reprendió con fingida sorpresa—A Mikoto no le gustará que su pequeñín ande diciendo malas palabras, pensará que falló como madre.

—Itachi-chan—comencé con irritación—¿y qué crees que pensará cuando sepa que su grandulón anda de playboy, jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas? Mikoto sí sentirá que falló como madre.

—Touché—sonrió de medio lado—Pero… el punto original no soy yo… sino tú—recordó con malicia—Mira que viendo a la linda de Arisa-chan con esa cara de pervertido que tienes—fruncí el ceño—Mi pequeño hermanito anda enamorado de la vecinita, ¿no es lindo?

—No me gusta—gruñí—Es mi amiga.

—Ya, y yo no me vengaré de Etsuko—respondió con ironía.

—¿Quién?—parpadeé confundido.

—La chica que me hizo esto—explicó, refiriéndose a sus heridas.

—Ah, así se llama, mándale mis respetos—dije con una media sonrisa, mi hermano gruñó.

—Hmph, haz lo que quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí—me dijo mientras se retiraba.

Y, lamentablemente, tenía razón. Dos semanas después, mientras jugábamos a las atrapadas, accidentalmente terminamos cayendo uno encima del otro lo que provocó que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Allí fue cuando terminó nuestra amistad.

_O quizás había terminado desde hace tiempo._

Quizás fue vergonzoso al principio. Después de ese incidente, nos evitamos a toda costa, hasta que mi 'querido' (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano, después de sacarme lo que había ocurrido (él me pregunto qué había pasado con Arisa, y yo, como andaba perdido en una burbuja rosa, respondí sin pensarlo) pues intervino para que arregláramos nuestra situación (nos encerró en un armario con ayuda de los matones que llamaba 'amigos')

Fuimos felices, lo admito. Éramos compatibles aunque también teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero sabíamos sobrellevarlas como podíamos. Podía pasar horas escuchándola sin ningún problema, corretearla por el parque las veces que ella deseara y complacerle hasta el más mínimo capricho que tuviera (no sin hacer que me rogara un poco, claro)

Por eso sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando la vi morir al frente de mis ojos. Su imagen en el pavimento ensangrentado fue todo lo que pasaba por mi mente debido al shock que sufrí cuando los paramédicos de la ambulancia la decretaron muerta a las 4 y 30 de la tarde de esa fría tarde de invierno.

—Sasuke—me encontraba en el hospital esperando que se le terminara de practicar la autopsia a… a ella cuando la voz de mi hermano me llegó de algún lado—Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!—Itachi me zarandeó, yo parpadeé confundido.

—¡Sasuke-chan!—observé como una hermosa mujer que se parecía tanto a Arisa me llamaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, era su madre—¡Dime que no es cierto!—chilló la mujer mientras me tomaba de las manos y las apretaba—¡Dime que no lo es!—gritó histérica.

—¡Rina!—el padre de Arisa venía detrás de ella junto con su pequeño hermanito de dos años, más atrás vi a mi madre angustiada.

—¡Habla!—me gritó la desesperada mujer, volviendo a captar mi atención.

—Rina-san—mi hermano trató de calmarla un poco—por favor…

—¡Dímelo, Sasuke-chan!—la madre de Arisa ignoró olímpicamente a mi hermano.

—Yo… lo lamento—fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios… eso y el mar de lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas.

Las enfermeras tuvieron que sedar a la mujer cuando la crisis de histeria le entró completamente.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mientras trataba de calmar mi mente y contener las lágrimas.

—¡Estúpida!—exclamé mientras mi puño chocaba contra una pared—¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

—Arisa—mis golpes se detuvieron en seco cuando, en una de las habitaciones cercanas, la voz de un hombre llegó a mis oídos—Ese era el nombre de la chica que te salvó—me asomé levemente y vi en una cama a una mujer de cabellos rubios sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente.

La reconocí de inmediato, era la mujer por la que Arisa se había sacrificado, al parecer el parto se le había adelantado aunque no me di cuenta qué pasó con ella porque estaba más pendiente de Arisa. Súbitamente, la ira recorrió mi cuerpo, jamás había sentido unas ganas de hacerle daño a alguien tan grande como a esa recién parida y a su bastardo.

Ellos fueron los que debieron morir, no Arisa.

—Entonces…—la voz dulce de esa señora sonaba apagada—Sakura Arisa, será—declaró mientras miraba a la pequeña niña, lo deduje por el nombre. Sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba al entender que ella estaba nombrando a su hija en honor a mi novia que había muerto al salvarla.

Detallé al bebé un poco más y en ese momento abrió sus párpados para mostrar unos ojos tan verdes que parecían jade puro.

—Despertaste—fue lo que dijo su madre en tono cariñoso, pero la bebé no la miraba a ella, que me miraba a mí, lo cual era estúpido porque los recién nacidos no ven correctamente durante los primeros días.

Algo en mi interior se sintió incómodo y decidí seguir mi camino, era lo mejor. Me repetí mentalmente.

* * *

><p>Mi vida fue de mal en peor durante los siguientes meses, apenas comía, dormía poco, andaba molesto por todo, le contestaba mal a mis padres, una que otra vez mi hermano y yo terminamos en el piso cayéndonos a golpes, mis notas bajaron totalmente en el instituto y varias veces me planteé la idea de suicidarme.<p>

—Te odio, Sakura—odiaba a esa niña. Aunque al principio había tratado de olvidarla, de no culparla, no pude evitarlo.

Odiaba a Sakura Arisa. La odiaba.

—La odiaré por siempre, Arisa—solía repetir cada noche mientras observaba su retrato—Te lo juro…

Los padres de Arisa se tuvieron que mudar porque no soportaban estar en un sitio que les recordaba a ella y yo tenía unas ganas enormes de largarme de allí también, ahogarme en alcohol y desaparecer de la tierra.

Y quizás hubiese caminado por el sendero de la droga y el alcohol si no hubiese sido por Naruto Uzumaki.

Era el ser más revoltoso que hubiese visto en mi vida, llegó al instituto siete meses después de la muerte de Arisa. No comenzamos muy amigablemente: él me saludó por ser mi nuevo compañero de pupitre, yo lo ignoré, él se molestó y me insultó, le metí un golpe en la cara, me lo devolvió, nos agarramos a golpes.

Y terminamos en dirección con una buena reprimenda por parte del directo.

Naruto salió todo molesto de dirección. No lo volví a ver sino hasta el receso cuando le pasé por un lado mientras hablaba con Shikamaru Nara, más no supe de qué era.

El punto es que me alcanzó en la salida para decirme:

—Seremos amigos, te guste o no.

Lo cual me dejó sorprendido y luego… molesto.

Naruto era fastidioso, me entraban ganas de querer partirle el rostro. Comenzó a seguirme por toda la preparatoria y no dejaba de parlotear, aún así no lo apartaba como a todo el mundo ya que me recordaba a la ruidosa forma de ser de Arisa y me hacía sentir un poco… tranquilo.

Su compañía ayudó bastante a salir un poco del abismo en que me había encerrado y tratar de seguir.

—Igual la seguiré odiando…

Mi familia se dio cuenta de que mi actitud hacía la vida había mejorado cuando, después de casi un año, volví a cenar con ellos. Nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre mi repentina decisión y actuaron con total normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y así continuaron los días, en una lenta monotonía que lograba sobrellevar gracias a la ruidosa intervención de Naruto, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Aún así mi estado de ánimo fue pésimo el día que Arisa cumplió un año de muerta. Estaba tan irritado que nadie se me acercaba ni a un metro… excepto Naruto, claro.

—¡MALDITA SEA, NARUTO, CÁLLATE!—esa fueron las palabras exactas que grité cuando iba estaba entrando al cementerio… su actitud tan feliz me había irritado tanto que dejé mis emociones fluir.

Naruto calló de golpe y me miró serio. Yo lo ignoré y me encaminé hacia la tumba de ella y allí me perdí en mis pensamientos. Oí como Naruto se inclinaba para recitar una oración. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un tiempo.

El viento siguió soplando, hacía mucho frío por ser invierno. Naruto soltó un suspiro y habló –ya sabía yo que no aguantaría tanto tiempo en silencio-

—Así que tú eres la sorprendente mujer que pudo aguantar al teme, eh—Uzumaki rompió la atmósfera de melancolía que reinaba con su habitual carisma—Pues, eso es admirable Arisa-chan, me hubiese gustado conocerte y llevarte a comer ramen a Ichiraku, al teme no le gusta pero estoy seguro que a ti sí.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro mientras miraba la tumba de Arisa.

—Es un teme muy borde que se la da de la gran cosa, no podemos pasar ni un día sin caernos a golpe pero logramos llevarnos bien de alguna manera—sonrió—Dale fuerza de voluntad para que deje lo amargado antes que me tumbe un diente—no pude evitar curvar mi labio levemente—Bueno, te dejo Arisa-chan, tengo que ver a mis padres.

Eso me sorprendió, hasta ahora Naruto Uzumaki nunca me había hablado de sus padres.

Le seguí con curiosidad, al ver que mi 'amigo' se adentraba cada vez más y más al cementerio hasta llegar a dos lápidas que rezaban: Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. Sentí que un nudo se me formaba en el estómago cuando Naruto se inclinó y saludó con una sonrisa a sus difuntos padres, les habló de mí y de cómo le iba en su nuevo instituto, de sus amigos y de lo grandioso del ramen Ichiraku, pero en ningún momento lo vi llorar.

A la salida del cementerio no aguanté más la presión y hablé.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Eh?—me miró confundido.

—Hablarle… a tus padres como si nada pasara.

—La vida, Sasuke, es para vivirla, ellos murieron para salvarme en un accidente de tránsito hace diez años, sería muy ingrato de mi parte venir y llorar cuando debería seguir adelante. No es fácil—me miró—Pero tampoco imposible. Estamos vivos, y estoy seguro que Arisa quisiera que tú siguieras adelante… por ella. Simplemente, busca algo a qué aferrarte a la vida.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Además, no estás solo… me tienes a mí—sonrió—Y a tus padres e Itachi, aunque sea un imbécil.

"No es fácil" sus palabras se me repitieron una y otra vez, "busca algo a qué aferrarte a la vida"

—¿A qué te aferras para seguir tu vida?—indagué.

Naruto me miró en silencio por un momento.

—Bueno, tengo una prima por parte de madre así que no estoy tan solo, también tengo a mi padrino y a mi tutor—sonrió—Creo que también…

—Dímelo—insistí—¿A qué te aferras para seguir tu vida?

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cementerio.

—No me gusta hablar de eso—hizo una pausa—Porque es algo muy malo…

Esperé

—No lo vas a dejar, ¿verdad?—preguntó con fastidio.

—Tus evasiones me han dado la respuesta—contesté—¿Sabes? Me he planteado la idea de quitarme la vida, Naruto.

La seriedad abrumó la mirada de Uzumaki.

—No creo…

—Pero siempre—lo corté—Mis pensamientos terminaban en algo diferente. Ahora recuerdo, a que sí tengo algo por lo que 'aferrarme a la vida'.

No sé si fue mi mirada, pero Naruto sonrió levemente, con cierta amargura.

—Eso no es bueno, Sasuke—suspiró—Lo sé completamente.

—¿A quién odias, Naruto?—solté la pregunta.

—…Danzo Himura—contestó apretando los puños—Vivo para odiar a Danzo Himura.

—¿El presidente de las empresas Namikaze?—pregunté sin sorprenderme demasiado.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo el apellido de mi madre, Sasuke?

—Para esconderte, por supuesto—la respuesta llegó a mí tan inmediata.

—Él no sabe que estoy vivo, piensa que su plan de asesinarnos a todos funcionó—Naruto comenzó a abrir todo su rencor—Pero no. ¡Falló!—luego, sus ojos se oscurecieron de tal manera que me hizo preocuparme un poco—y yo me encargaré de que lamente ese fallo por el resto de su vida…

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar.

—¿Y tú?—habló—¿A quién odias, Sasuke?

Sonreí levemente.

—Mi odio es estúpido, Naruto—fue mi respuesta.

—Entonces, si es tan estúpido así. Vete por la primera opción—me sonrió, recuperando su ánimo de siempre—¡Vive por ella!

—Supongo…

Y así pasaron los años en los que logré… no superar, sino más bien resignarme a vivir la vida sin Arisa, olvidando por completo mi 'odio' hacia una niña inocente. Con Naruto, fui a la universidad de Tokio y me gradué con honores –todavía no entiendo cómo el dobe logró si quiera el título-. Comencé a seguir mi camino esperando el día en que me tocara reunirme con ella sin reparar en nadie…

Hasta que la vida me volvió a topar con Sakura Arisa Haruno, por supuesto.

_Sakura… discúlpame: te odio…_

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sí, bueno, creo que di un giro inesperado que no estaba la vez anterior, sorry . Creo que esto le dará un poco más de drama al asunto desde el punto de vista de Sasuke y esa fue la razón por la que tardé. No sabía si dejarlo así o volverlo como estaba antes... pero bueno.

**Gracias a:** edniiitahhh, LunaTsukSama, LEGNA, Ikamari, fabiola59, Aidil, Brendadarckrose, misslove (¿y la pierna?), Bere, tortuga, akyraa, NigksTsuDeva, myku-myku, sirena oscura, wildsasuke-kun, Princess Aidil, Akiiko-Chan, melilove, aRiElLa 95, BRISA MARINA, Niconiki-chan, Karmyne Vokhsavi (¡saludo Bolivariano! XD), Eva, Veroanime, AkimeMaxwell, LunaTsuk-Sama.

**Gracias a los nuevos comentarios: **Antotis, Sashenka, GreeceSJL, ladyrose23, DULCECITO311, msdupree22 (Tienen 15 años de diferencia), CrissB, SmokeXD, Jesybert, Dan Evans, Mariluz, Mitchel0420, FABIOLA59, tiaraa, Guest, sakkuharuu, Nuniita, Elda de la Torre, the Uchiha Queen, sashanigh, wild sasuke-kun


	11. Sakura Parte I

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Three-shot:** Arisa y Sakura

**Capítulo Dos: **Sakura, parte I

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>La vida es irónica.<em>

* * *

><p>La monotonía de la ciudad era algo que no pude aguantar cuando Naruto tuvo que irse a Estados Unidos junto con su ex-tutor Iruka Umino. Por eso, un buen día empaqué mis cosas, presenté la renuncia en la empresa Uchiha y decidí irme lejos.<p>

Pero mi plan de marcharme sin que nadie me detuviese fue en vano. El cabrón de Itachi logró interceptarme antes de que subiera al avión.

Bastardo.

Claro, como él ahora no estaba jodido sino que disfrutaba plenamente de su burbuja rosa con su esposa, entonces pretende que yo me quede por allí viéndolo ser feliz.

—No es así, Sasuke—aseguró mientras me llevaba devuelta a la casa de mi madre—Pero si te vas, al menos deberías hablar con mamá.

Gruñí.

—Vamos, Sasuke—habló Etsuko—Tu hermano tiene razón.

—Se supone que siempre estás de mi lado—le recordé.

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo sé, pero tus padres se merecen que hables con ellos y les digas a dónde vas, ¿no?

Suspiré, tenía razón.

Mi hermano era un cabrón con suerte al tener a Etsuko de esposa. Vi como se sonreían y se volvían a encerrar en su burbuja rosa. Supongo que se merecían ser felices… bueno, al menos Etsuko.

Itachi podía irse al demonio por haber jodido mi escape. Además, no pensaba desaparecer para siempre, sólo un pequeño tiempo.

Observé a la feliz pareja mientras hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Etsuko era la chica que mi hermano 'asaltó' varios años atrás durante sus días de vándalo en la preparatoria. Ella le rompió el brazo y le dejó un ojo morado, pero eso no se quedó así por parte de Itachi y las cosas entre ellos fueron de mal a peor, incluso en la universidad en donde ambos fueron. Después de una relación bastante destructiva y una historia demasiado dramática para mi gusto, lograron entender sus diferencias y allí estaban: seis meses de casados y con un par de gemelos de 4 años –aunque eso ya es otra historia-.

—Oh, Sasuke, allí está Mikoto-san—Etsuko me sacó de mis pensamientos para señalar a mi madre, que tenía una expresión de molestia y dolor, esperándome en la puerta de la casa de mis padres.

—Buena suerte—se burló de mí Itachi, mientras estacionaba su camioneta. Suspiré, esto sería _molesto_.

Mikoto Uchiha era mujer que se caracterizaba por tener siempre lo que quisiese. Entre sus más grandes logros se encontraban: Haber conquistado a mi padre, haberse ganado la confianza de mi abuelo, que mi padre dejase su lujosa mansión por una casa de suburbios, que Arisa se comportara un poco más _femenina_, que Itachi no se escapara a fiesta con Akatsuki (lo pillaba cada vez que iba saliendo, era bastante divertido), que Naruto comiese otra cosa que no fuera ramen (cuando se conocieron fue un tanto emotivo porque, irónicamente, Kushina Uzumaki, la difunta madre de mi mejor amigo, fue la mejor amiga de mi madre, además de que era tía de mi prima política Karin, lo cual lo hacía más fuerte el lazo de Naruto con mi familia), que Kakashi, mi padrino, llegase temprano a una cena familiar… entre otros.

Por eso, el único modo de que me dejara ir a vivir a una pequeña aldea lejos de Tokio fue después de que se asegurara de encontrar y arreglar a su antojo una pequeña casa para mí. Ah, claro, y que siguiera trabajando en la empresa por medio de internet (me pareció que eso se lo pidió Itachi, pero no me pude negar).

Llegué a Konoha cuando tenía 24 años de edad, buscando la tan anhelada paz espiritual que no tenía desde que Arisa, la chica de la que estuve enamorado por mucho tiempo, muriera por salvar a aquella mujer junto con su niña, la que odiaba de forma estúpida. Y funcionó de cierta forma, allí logré calmar un poco mi alma.

Hice varias amistades, pero la que más influyó en mí fue Hinata Hyuga, quien trabajaba de maestra en la pequeña escuela local.

Hinata era una antigua compañera de clases durante mis días de secundaria y la mejor amiga de Arisa, debido a problemas familiares se tuvo que marchar al extranjero, la última vez que la vi fue durante el entierro de mi novia. Ella era la heredera de un imperio multimillonario que estaba asociado al Uchiha, por eso, verla allí en ese pequeño pueblo me asombró bastante.

—Mi padre me ha dejado hacer lo que quiera antes de asumir la empresa—me explicó cuando salimos a tomar un café—Sabe que es muy difícil y tendré que asumir muchos compromisos, pero no puedo evadirlo.

Asentí.

—Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser maestra, amo trabajar con niños—me sonrió con dulzura—Así que antes de entrar en toda esa vida empresarial, cumpliré mi meta personal.

Sonreí levemente, Hinata era un encanto. Era bastante gracioso ver a alguien tan activa como Arisa compartiendo el almuerzo con alguien tan tímida como esa chica.

Nos veíamos varias veces para hablar sobre viejos tiempos, aunque ella evitaba lo más posible nombrar a Arisa, y yo se lo agradecí internamente. Eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo parecía que no se aplicaba a mí.

Ella también fue la que me pidió si podía hacerle una suplencia cuando Hanabi, su hermana menor, iba a casarse y necesitaba volar a Tokio. Mi primera reacción fue negarme pero…

—_Quiero ser maestra—me dijo Arisa con su encantadora sonrisa._

Las palabras de Arisa me llegaron antes de soltar el rotundo 'no', además las palabras de Naruto también me golpearon: _Estamos vivos, y estoy seguro que Arisa quisiera que tú siguieras adelante… por ella._

—Está bien—dije, aunque sonó más a un gruñido.

—¿E-estás seguro?—me volvió a preguntar ya que mi tono de voz no sonó nada convencido.

—Sólo será una semana—le dije—No creo que nada malo pase—Hinata me sonrió agradecida.

Mientras me encaminaba hacía el salón de clases siendo acompañado por el director Hiruzen, un anciano con un aire paternal, iba pensando en que si Arisa estuviese viva, se estuviera burlando de mí.

Sonreí un poco, aunque la mueca se borró apenas vi la cara de los treinta alumnos. El viejo directo me presentó como el suplente de Hinata, a medida que sus palabras iban saliendo, la expresión de los 'angelitos' se iba haciendo más y más macabra, según mi punto de vista, porque Hiruzen-san no parecía notar nada raro.

Fue la semana más larga de mi vida. Después de una dura batalla contra los demonios, logré ganarme su confianza, incluso lloraron cuando me marché. Me sentí complacido de haber sido, por una semana, lo que Arisa soñaba ser toda su vida que durante los siguientes meses acepté varios trabajos en la escuela.

Itachi y su familia fueron a pasar aquella Navidad conmigo y me regalaron un lobo siberiano para que hiciera compañía a 'alguien tan amargado como yo', ¿ya dije que Itachi era un cabrón?

—Te hará bien, estúpido hermano menor—me sonrió—Yo también tengo uno.

Yo le gruñí.

Mis padres no fueron porque tenían unos compromisos en el extranjero. También me comuniqué con el imbécil de Naruto por internet, aunque el tonto parecía no saber que me había mudado. Me sentía bien en el lugar donde estaba, era pacífico, acogedor y sin muchas complicaciones. A Arisa le hubiera encantado todo eso.

Pero la paz cayó aquella primavera cuando un camión de mudanzas pasó por el frente de mi casa y se detuvo al final de la calle.

Vecinos nuevos.

En ese momento no les presté mucha atención, ni la semana siguiente, ni la de arriba.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que esa gente nueva, que no me interesaban para nada, se hubiese mudado a unas cuadras más allá de mi casa, justo en la casa que quedaba al final de esa calle, cuando una pelota cayó justo en mi jardín mientras regaba las plantas.

Dejé la manguera entre la hierba y tomé la pelota rosa con curiosidad. En eso, Neón, mi perro, comenzó a ladrar hacia la reja, dando a entender que allí había alguien. Me acerqué para ver de quien se trataba, supuse que debía ser el dueño de la pelota y estaba en lo correcto.

Era una niña con cabellos rosas.

Mis ojos negros se toparon con un par de ojos jades llenos de sorpresa. La niña no dijo nada, como si fuera muda.

—¿Es tuya?—le pregunté mientras le enseñaba la pelota. Cuando me oyó hablar, pareció salir de su letargo y me observó con dolor, tristeza y algo más que no pude descifrar. Enarqué una ceja.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta niña?

—¡Hey!, ¿encontraste la pelota?—observé como una chica rubia se acercaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa amigable.

—S-sí—respondió la niña con una voz un tanto nerviosa—C-cayó en el jardín del señor…

—Sasuke—me presenté—Sasuke Uchiha.

La niña me volvió a mirar como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Oh, disculpe señor Uchiha—habló la rubia—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es mi media hermana Sakura Haruno—señaló a la pequeña—Nos mudamos recientemente a la casa que queda al final—me sonrió—¿Podría devolvernos nuestra pelota?

Le tendí el objeto y ella la aceptó gustosa.

—Un placer en conocerlo señor Uchiha—la chica Yamanaka hizo una reverencia—Esperamos verlo pronto—luego se dirigió hacía la niña que no había dicho nada—Vamos Sakura—pero la niña no se movía para nada, seguía mirándome, ahora con seriedad—¿Sakura?—la llamó su hermana. La niña abrió la boca y lo que dijo me dejó perplejo.

—¿Tienes panecillos de fresa?—parpadeé.

—¿Eh?—fue lo que dijimos Yamanaka y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Que si tienes panecillos de fresa—repitió con calma.

¿Que si tenía panecillos de fresa? ¡Claro que tenía! Así como los tomates eran mi obsesión, los panecillos eran la obsesión de Arisa. Recuerdo que ella me rogaba para que le comprara los tan dichosos panecillos y que, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía comprándolos todas las semanas y los dejaba en la nevera hasta que se echaban a perder. ¿Por qué esta niña me preguntaba eso?

—Sí—respondí con voz neutral. La niña asintió con el ceño fruncido, su hermana la veía sin entender que pasaba con ella.

—¿Me das uno?—pidió con tranquilidad.

—¡Sakura!—la reprendió su hermana, pero Sakura la ignoró olímpicamente.

Esta niña realmente es un caso especial. Llega, lanza mi pelota al jardín, me mira de forma extraña y luego me pide comida.

—Claro—respondí después de un tenso minuto. Abrí la reja de mi casa—Pasen—invité a ambas hermanas que entraron, la mayor con algo de inseguridad.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo fácilmente mientras servía un panecillo a cada hermana acompañado con una taza de té. Ino fulminaba a su hermanita con la mirada, pero Sakura pasaba de ella olímpicamente. Yo sólo atiné a tomar una taza de té, odio el dulce, siempre lo había odiado desde que mi hermano 'intentó' hacer una torta y el resultado no fue para nada bueno.

La pequeña Sakura se dedicó a observar las fotografías que había en la sala mientras que Ino me comentaba sobre los motivos por el cual se habían mudado a la vez que pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de su hermana, asegurando que era raro en ella.

—¿Vive solo, señor Uchiha?—preguntó la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su té. Sakura dejó de mirar las fotos y centró su atención en mí, como si estuviese esperando la respuesta con ansias.

—Así es—respondí—Toda mi familia vive en Tokio.

—¿Esa que está allá?—habló Sakura señalando una de las tantas fotos que tenía con mi familia. Asentí.

—Mis padres y mi hermano Itachi—expliqué con calma—Aunque falta una de mi cuñada y mis sobrinos.

—Oh, ¿su hermano está casado?—el tono de la pequeña Sakura me dio a entender que el hecho de que mi hermano estuviese casado le causaba risa.

—Sí—dije levemente. A su lado, la rubia se removió incomoda.

—Interesante—respondió la niña a la vez que se llevaba la taza de té a sus labios, pude ver que la comisura de sus labios se habían curvado levemente.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, Ino parecía estar muy incómoda, en cambio Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Es tu novia?—la voz de Sakura rompió el silencio mientras señalaba la foto que conservaba de Arisa.

Me quedé en silencio un momento mientras detallaba la foto de Arisa, la última que nos tomamos antes del accidente.

—Era…—respondí.

Ella asintió levemente.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—quiso saber.

—¡Sakura, deja lo curiosa!—la reprendió su hermana.

—No importa—le aseguré a la rubia, luego me volví hacia la pequeña niña—Arisa, ese era su nombre.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

—Interesante—fue lo único que dijo la Yamanaka, captando mi atención—Ese es el segundo nombre de Sakura.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, miré a Sakura con curiosidad y ella me sonrió.

—Me llamó Sakura Arisa Haruno.

Cuando dicen que este mundo es muy pequeño, hablan en serio. Sus ojos jades me miraron fijamente y me di cuenta de que esa niña se parecía a la mujer que Arisa había salvado hace tiempo atrás. Pero no fue sino hasta que conocí a su madre, una semana después, que realmente salí de duda.

Era la misma criatura que vi hace años en el hospital. Aunque jamás imaginé que llegaría a influir tanto en mi vida.

_Un placer en conocerte, Sakura, por cierto siento un odio estúpido hacia ti…_

**Continuará… si quieren.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong> Brendadarckrose, Karmyne Vokhasavi, SaKu-14, akyraa, Akiiko-Chan, fabiola59, Misslove, pri-uchiha, nUzAkU, Namikaze Yuki, wildsasuke-kun, aRiElLa 95, LEGNA, Sakulali, Satomi-chan.

**Gracias a los nuevos comentarios:** DULCECITO311, wildsasuke-kun, Alexiel-Cullen, sashanigh, FABIOLA59, the Uchiha Queen, saya92, Guest, Mitchel0420, QuinzMoon, ladyrose23, CrissB, mussaluna¸Saku-14 the White Rose bloody , aRiElLa 95, Nuniita, Antotis, Brilliant Star, Geraldine.


	12. Sakura Parte II

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Volteó a mirarme con la duda en su rostro—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun! AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Three-shot:** Arisa y Sakura

**Capítulo Tres: **Sakura, parte II

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces, decidí que la protegería, tal cual como Arisa lo había hecho.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno era… especial.<p>

Sí, actuaba como toda una niña a su edad, pero a veces cambiaba a una madurez que hacía sorprenderme. La verdad creo que la palabra más adecuada para describirla era 'molesta', siempre me sonreí, me ayudaba, me acompañaba…

Me alegraba el día.

Con el pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta de que no era tan difícil olvidar los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. De hecho, pensé que era más sencillo y productivo quererla como a una niña, que odiarla.

Según Itachi, eso se debía a su encanto natural y su pureza. Como una niña que no conoce el odio y que no desea conocerlo.

Amable en el total sentido de la palabra.

Siempre tenía la extraña costumbre de observar mi foto con Arisa y perderse en sus pensamientos, la detallaba por bastante tiempo y a la final me sonreía con algo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Nunca logré comprender los significados de ciertas miradas… o quizás sí lo entendía, pero no conseguía encontrar el motivo por el cual las tenía.

Era como si hubiese dos personas en ella misma: La Sakura que yo conocía y la que ella luchaba por esconderme.

Pero sí me daba cuenta, captaba con sorprendente rapidez cuando salía aquél ser con quien compartía sus pensamientos, aunque sólo aparecía por ciertos períodos de tiempo.

Llámenme loco, aun así eso era la impresión que esa niña me daba.

—¿Es idea mía o a veces es como si ella fuera dos personas diferentes?—me preguntó Itachi cuando la conoció cara a cara.

Yo simplemente rodé los ojos, pero, gracias a mi hermano, entendí que Sakura sí daba esa sensación a todo el mundo.

Pero no me importo, la verdad eso sólo hacía que mi curiosidad hacia ella aumentara.

Algunas veces también la culpabilidad con Arisa me azotaba, yo no debería estar congeniando tanto con esa niña. Pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que evitaba alejarme.

Así que decidí enterrar mi odio y simplemente sonreírle a la vida.

Sin embargo, a veces Sakura no me lo ponía tan fácil, especialmente cuando chillaba con todas las ganas del mundo que deseaba jugar las atrapadas –algo que, estúpidamente, sólo hacía con Arisa- y yo sentía mi ira nuevamente emerger.

No la complací sino hasta que, un día en que mi hermano estaba de visita, regresábamos de comprar algunas cosas y pasamos por un parque tan similar al que yo solía frecuentar con Arisa.

Allí se puso a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana para que jugara con ella. Pero no fue eso lo que me convenció, sino la extraña sensación de dejavú que sentí al verla en ese estado y, como una mala broma de mi mente, su apariencia había cambiado por la de Arisa durante una fracción de segundos y eso fue lo que me hizo ceder.

Por supuesto, ella terminó con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

Poco a poco, el tiempo logró unirnos más de lo que pensé sucedería. Había desarrollado un sentido sobreprotector sin razón aparente hacia ella que rozaba lo estúpido o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Naruto.

—Creo, Sasuke, que deberías comenzar a alejarte de esa niña. Se nota a leguas que le gustas y no sería bueno desilusionarla.

Claro, yo tampoco era estúpido, sí me había dado cuenta de lo que Sakura sentía hacia mí. Más sin embargo, no le daba mucha importancia, ella era una chiquilla quince años menor que yo.

Lo lamentaba mucho por Sakura, pero yo no era muy fanático de la pedofilia, eso podían dejárselo al maestro de ciencias de la escuela de Konoha, Orochimaru.

Aun así, Sakura lograba que todos terminaran queriendo estar a su lado. Como le sucedió a Naruto y a Hinata. Adoraban a la niña sin importar nada y más cuando, prácticamente, fue ella quien los unió.

Y así iba mi vida con ella, llena de situaciones que lograban crear recuerdos en mi mente, y hacían que me formara una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero no fue sino hasta que Hinata habló conmigo luego de su recepción.

—Hay… hay algo en Sakura que me recuerda bastante a… _ella._

Fue allí cuando, después de buscar por mucho tiempo un motivo, logré entender el por qué no podía alejarme. Sakura era como la mini-copia de Arisa en todo. Sus gestos, sonrisas, costumbres, ánimos, todo…

Ella parecía estar convirtiéndose en mi mundo nuevamente, y eso era algo que no deseaba que sucediera.

Pero me di cuenta que ese deseo no sería posible luego de que casi la hacían puré cuando trató de salvar a un niño pequeño, por un momento pensé que debería repetir la misma sensación de desesperación de hace años atrás.

Y luego, aquella misma noche, terminó confesándoseme de una manera poco inusual.

—¡Lo que dijiste en un 'si' ¿no?—yo la volteé a mirar con un rostro dudoso, aún sin comprender sus palabras o a dónde quería llevarlas, tal vez el reciente accidente la había dejado loca—¡Entonces más te vale que te vayas preparando, porque cuando cumpla los veinte seré Sakura Uchiha! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Así que no engañes a tu futura esposa mientras crece, Sasuke-kun

Y, cómo buena niña que era, se escondió en su casa después de soltar semejante declaración.

¿Sakura estaba loca no?

—¿Se te confesó, así como así?—Naruto negó con la cabeza—Te lo advertí, Sasuke, ¿ahora qué harás con ella?

—Se le pasará—declaré seguro—Sólo es una niña…

Pero claro, me había olvidado de algo importante: la pubertad.

Sakura crecía y, para mi sorpresa y cierta resignación, seguía pegada a mí, recordándome todos los días que se casaría conmigo tarde o temprano.

—Bueno, a los veinte no—me miró con una enorme sonrisa—Quizás a los veintidós, ¿te parece?

—Ni siquiera a los treinta, molesta—repliqué—Búscate a alguien de tu edad.

Y ella me sacaba la lengua en señal de desafío. Entonces, con el tiempo dejó de llamarse 'niña' para pasar a ser 'chica', había crecido y yo no era ajeno a ese cambio.

—Eres muy parecida a Arisa.

—Y yo te he dicho que no soy ella.

Aun así, le molestaba de sobremanera que yo la comparara con Arisa. Era una chica con un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero me entretenía verla así. Pero, así como tenía similitudes con mi antigua novia, también poseía sus marcadas diferencias que me recordaban quien era quien.

Supongo que las cosas para con ella se comenzaron a complicar cuando me enfermé durante un invierno y Sakura decidió cuidarme. Deliré toda la noche, no parecía encontrar el punto entre la realidad y la fantasía, y dialogué con una Arisa falsa que yo mismo creé a partir de la imagen de Sakura.

Pero de algo estoy seguro, aquél inocente beso que la molesta me dio, no fue producto de mi trastornada mente. Quizás pensó que no lo recordaría, pero para mala suerte de ambos, estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo en ese momento para notarlo, pero notablemente cansado para hacer algo e impedirlo.

Por supuesto nunca le dije sobre aquél incidente. Era lo menos con lo que quería lidiar.

Ahora no podía evitar mirarla de manera disimulada, notando ciertos atributos que sólo un pervertido husmearía.

* * *

><p>—¿Tan serio como siempre, Sasuke-kun?<p>

—Hmph.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Y, como Karin generalmente hacía lo que deseaba, pues me abrazó aunque yo detestaba que lo hicieran.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo mi prima política, Karin Uzumaki, también tenía mi escritorio lleno de trabajo, mucho para mi gusto, pero ella insistía de vez en cuando salir a dar una vuelta.

Sakura no apareció durante ese tiempo, lo cual me hizo sentir… ansioso.

—Y bien, ¿quién es la chica que te tiene bastante distraído?—Karin me sonrió durante la cena.

Enarqué una ceja, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

—No sé de qué hablas, Karin—gruñí antes de llevarme un bocado de comida a la boca, dándole a entender que, una palabra más de su boca, y la sacaría de la casa.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Lo digo en serio!—frunció el ceño—¡Estás comiendo mi comida, nunca lo haces!

Súbitamente, el extraño sabor, de aquello que fuera el intento de comida de Karin, se sintió en mi boca.

Tuve que escupirlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Tampoco seas tan mal agradecido!—exclamó con cierta molestia.

—No es mi culpa que cocines tan mal—le recordé antes de tomarme un vaso de jugo completo de una sola vez.

—Hmph—fue ella la que terminó gruñendo y con los brazos cruzados.

Luego, días después vino Naruto a visitarla, porque también era su prima, y después Karin desapareció por unos momentos, sólo para regresar con una sonrisa.

—¡Sakura-chan es una monada de chica!

La miré perplejo.

—Le dije que estabas ocupado, pero que aun así deseas verla—sonrió.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—sentí cierta ira emerger de mí.

—Porque, Sasuke-kun, es la verdad—me sacó la lengua—Te gusta esa niña, a pesar de que lo niegas.

—Jódete, Karin.

Y ella me sonrió levemente

—No te preocupes, yo ya estoy jodida, pero… tú también te joderás pronto… recuérdalo.

Estúpida prima del carajo.

Sí, me jodí. Fue bastante horrible, de cierta forma.

Sakura llegó a mi casa por ese entonces, pronto se iría a la universidad. No pude evitar recordarla cuando sólo era una niña de diez años. Ahora tenía dieciocho, toda una mujer. Linda, amigable, encantadora y jodidamente apetecible.

Pero yo era un hombre muy adulto para ella. Treinta y tres exactos. No podía olvidar eso. Sin embargo estuve a punto de acostarme con ella. No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso, pero la herí profundamente cuando puse los pies sobre la tierra y me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No podía dejar que eso siguiera a más, nunca.

—Sakura, tu papá desea que vayas a tu casa—ella asintió, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, sentí algo en mi interior removerse al verla en ese estado—Tú tienes un futuro, no lo desperdicies en mí.

—¡Eso no me importa!—exclamó con dolor—¡Mientras me ames, yo…

—Ese es el punto—la corté. Comencé a dirigirme hacia las escaleras cuando hablé de nuevo, tratando de hacerla entender que lo nuestro no era posible. Nunca podría serlo por mucho que le doliera—Yo no te amo… no de la forma que deseas.

Sí, lo dije, quizás sonó muy bastardo de mí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella era alguien tan pura que no debía estar con una persona estancada en la vida. Porque así me sentía yo, no era capaz de dejar ir y comenzar desde cero.

—Detenla, estúpido—observé hacia un espejo en donde claramente, gracias a mi trastornada mente, se podía apreciar la imagen de Arisa.

No era la primera vez que la veía, siempre podía apreciar su imagen durante los primeros meses de su muerte, pero pasó cierto tiempo y dejó de aparecer en ellos.

—Lárgate, tonta, no quiero hablar contigo—me limité a contestarle.

Frunció el ceño.

—¡Bien!—chilló de manera infantil—¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Después de todo, no creo que ella merezca estar con un perdedor como tú!

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya volverá, sólo deja que se le pase el enfado—le solté agriamente.

—¡No lo hará, tonto, porque se va!—exclamó Arisa—¡Toma un tren para Tokio esta noche!

La mire escéptico.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Eso no tiene importancia—negó con la cabeza—Pero créeme, te digo la verdad.

—¿Y para qué voy a detenerla de todas formas? Es mejor que siga con su vida.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha es un cobarde que huye de sus sentimientos?!

—Deja… de… meterte… donde… no… te… llaman—solté con desprecio e ira cada palabra.

—Estoy muerta, imbécil, tus palabras no me molestan—alzó el mentón en señal de desafío.

—¡Y ese es el puto maldito problema!—grité—¡Estas muerta! ¡Se supone que no debería afectarme tu recuerdo, pero aquí estoy, hablando como un idiota a la nada!

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió tristemente.

—Entonces… deja de perder tu vida en un muerto, y ve por algo real, Sasuke-kun…

La miré estupefacto y traté de hablarle de nuevo, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y fue en ese momento que comprendí algo importante, estaba a punto de perder a otro ser querido pero esta vez por ser un imbécil.

Mis pies se movieron por sí solos, dejé que mi mente en blanco. Si me ponía a analizar mucho lo que estaba haciendo, entonces volvería a caer en la negación. Me coloqué mis zapatos rápidamente y salí hacia la oscura noche de Konaha.

Corrí rápidamente hasta la estación de tren con todo lo que pude. Creo que jamás en mi vida había hecho eso. Me daba igual que la gente me viera como si estuviese loco, simplemente no pensaba y dejaba que mi cuerpo se guiara por impulso.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a tiempo, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Tenía que detenerla, decirle que me disculpara, decirle que…

Pero fue en vano.

Había llegado tarde.

_Entonces, la niña creció y se convirtió en una mujer y yo, como un pendejo, me enamoré._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A partir del próximo capítulo volvemos con el punto de vista de Sakura. Nos vemos.

**Gracias a: **fabiola59, Antotis, wildsasuke-kun, Tittacon, QuinzMoon, sibelluna, elizatai91, DULCECITO311, mussaluna, sashanigh, Nuniita, Sakulali, LEGNA, akyraa, Guest, Yoouarebeautiful


	13. La mujer bajo la lluvia

**A pesar de la Muerte**

**Resumen: **Me había aferrado al sueño de otra persona de una forma tan enferma que olvidé la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Delirando en un mar de confusión y aturdimiento, en la cual mi pequeño mundo ahora era para dos. AU

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara No Sabaku-Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Romance, Fantasía, Amistad, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único:** La mujer bajo la lluvia.

**Dedicado a:** LEGNA, gracias por darme el review número 300.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Y esa mujer que estuvo conmigo durante aquél diluvio, era la más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto en mi vida.<em>

* * *

><p>Creo que esta parte de mi vida no es específicamente la mejor. Años después, cuando logré madurar suficiente, me di cuenta de lo infantil y hasta estúpido que había sido la actitud adoptada por mí durante ese tiempo.<p>

Con dieciocho años de edad, generalmente uno piensa que tiene el mundo en sus pies, pero en mi caso, había concedido que mis límites llegarían hasta donde Sasuke estuviera. Tonta decisión.

Me había aferrado al sueño de otra persona de una forma tan enferma que olvidé la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Delirando en un mar de confusión y aturdimiento, en la cual mi pequeño mundo ahora era para dos.

—Entonces dime, ¿el azul o el rojo?—en frente de mi espejo, coloqué delante de mí una blusa del primer color, para luego retirarla y poner otra del segundo.

Arisa, adoptando la misma forma que yo en el espejo, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Creo que el rojo te queda mejor, resalta con tu cabello.

Asentí levemente, mientras me colocaba la blusa que ella me había recomendado.

—Desaparece un momento—le pedí a su imagen en el espejo—Quiero ver que tal me queda.

—¡Claro!—aceptó gustosa y el reflejo volvió a adoptar mi forma original.

Había llegado a la conclusión que no crecería más de allí, me había quedado bajita. Mi piel seguía siendo pálida y mi constitución física la misma. El único cambio que había adquirido durante ese par de meses fue el corte de cabello.

Ahora me llegaba cuando mucho por encima de los hombros.

Fue un cambio bastante radical, según mi hermana, pero a mi parecer me sentaba bien.

Cambiar, eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Bien, tienes razón, Arisa—hablé—, puedes volver.

Como por arte de magia, mi rostro transfiguró en el reflejo del espejo y la susodicha apareció nuevamente.

Me sonrió.

—Suelo tenerla.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, no eras muy buena con eso de la moda.

—Bueno, oír hablar a Ino horas y horas sobre moda tiene grandes resultados en mí—sonrió con arrogancia—. Pero eso no importa, debes apurarte o perderás el autobús.

Asintiendo levemente, tomé mis cosas y marché hacia la cocina para agarrar una barra de cereal y un envase de jugo.

Salí de mi apartamento y me dirigí hacia los ascensores, los cuales estaban vacíos. Cuando las puertas de metal se cerraron, Arisa volvió a aparecer en el metal de la puerta.

Sí, ella se había convertido en algo así como mi reflejo que sólo yo podía ver.

—¡Bien!, ¿qué tenemos hoy?—me preguntó.

—Biología Celular, Salud Comunitaria y Química—respondí después de chequear mi horario.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Créeme, Sakura-chan, sino fuera por ti, jamás de los jamases hubiese entrado a una clase de medicina.

Rodé los ojos.

—Generalmente, sueles desaparecer cuando comienza a hablar el profesor.

—Sí, pero puedo seguirlo oyendo gracias a tus pensamientos, tonta—me recordó.

En ese momento, el ascensor se detuvo y una anciana abordó. Arisa suspiró y yo sonreí levemente, no podíamos hablar, la gente me tacharía de loca de una vez.

—Buenos días, señora Chiyo—saludé a la recién llegada.

—Oh, Sakura, querida, buenos días—respondió la anciana con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Sonreí divertida.

—Apenas comienza, señora Chiyo—le recordé.

—Ah, claro, claro—aceptó—. A veces se me olvida todo eso.

—Que vieja tan desorientada—murmuró Arisa, rodé los ojos.

—No se preocupe, señora Chiyo—la consolé—, son cosas que pasan.

—Tienes razón querida.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, despidiéndome, salí con prisa para abordar el autobús que, por fortuna, aún no había arrancado. Me puse cómoda en la parte más alejada del transporte, saqué mis auriculares del bolsillo y los conecté a mi reproductor de música para oír alguna melodía hasta llegar a la facultad.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, indicando que había llegado un mensaje. Leyéndolo, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas antes de teclear una respuesta rápida y enviarla. Suspiré, me fijé que Arisa tenía una mirada feliz desde el reflejo del vidrio.

—Hoy va a llover—me dijo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño y detallé el cielo azul de Tokio, sin rastro de nube alguna y con un sol tan fuerte a pesar de ser tan temprano. La taché de loca de una vez.

—Ya verás—fue la suave contestación que me dio antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Llegué a la facultad con bastante tiempo de sobra, caminé hasta el salón donde vería la primera clase. Estaba casi vacío a excepción de mi actual mejor amiga.

Matsuri me saludó con exageración desde su pupitre, como siempre andaba tan enérgica.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó.

—Buenos días—respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Nee, ¿qué tal va todo?

—Bien, supongo, hace como dos días que no te veía, ¿qué te pasó?—comencé a sacar mis cosas del bolso.

—Oh, contraje una gripe horrible que me tumbó en cama—apretó el puño con cierto dramatismo—, pero yo soy más fuerte, y la vencí en poco tiempo.

No pude evitar reírme ante tamaña escena. Matsuri tenía la misma edad que yo, poseía un cabello corto de color marrón y ojos negros, ambas éramos de la misma contextura y altura, su piel era un poco más oscura que la mía. En cuanto a personalidad, ambas nos parecíamos en bastantes cosas, sólo que ella era mil veces más enérgica que yo.

—Por cierto, ¿te enteraste del último chisme de la prensa?—y un poco más farandulera.

—No—admití—, ¿cuál es?

—Van a enjuiciar por asesinato al actual presidente de las empresas Namikaze junto con todo el gabinete de la junta directiva.

Vaya, eso sí me sorprendió.

—¿Y eso?

—Al parecer, el sujeto, un tal Danzo, fue el culpable de la muerte de los antiguos dueños: Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina—comenzó a relatar—. Ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico en el que también se vio involucrado su único hijo, pero éste lo tomaron por muerto. Aun así, apareció hace poco, sorprendiendo a medio mundo—comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso—. Mira—me dijo mientras mostraba un periódico.

La noticia estaba en primera plana con un enorme titular que decía: "DANZO SHIMURA, ACTUAL PRESIDENTE DE LAS INDUSTRIAS NAMIKAZE, POSIBLE ASESINO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS DUEÑOS"

Tenía que admitir la noticia era una bomba, ojeando rápidamente, explicaban que él fue el autor intelectual del supuesto accidente de la pareja. El niño que viajaba con ellos, fue sacado en secreto del hospital por unos amigos cercanos de Minato-san, quienes sospechaban la verdad detrás de la tragedia, y lo ocultaron junto a otros familiares por el lado materno.

Debido a que Kushina-san había sido una camarera fue más fácil cambiar la identidad del niño y hacerlo desaparecer del mapa. El caso, en el que estaban involucrados jueces, policías y toda la junta directiva de la empresa, había sido abierto debido a la denuncia formulada por el dueño de la empresa Hyuga.

Parpadeando confundida ante ese última parte, vi la foto que estaba anexa a la primera parte de la noticia. Allí salía Danzo siendo escoltado por la policía hasta un vehículo para su posterior traslado al centro policial.

—Y allí no termina la cosa—habló mi amiga—, la noticia continúa en la página tres.

Asintiendo, abrí el periódico y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme la foto del hijo de la pareja. Naruto salía con una cara de seriedad absoluta, algo muy poco normal en él, vestido en traje de ejecutivo, siendo acompañado por Hinata, y una cantidad generosa de guardaespaldas.

—Naruto—murmuré levemente.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Algo así—admití—, vivió un tiempo en Konoha. Lo conozco desde los doce años, de hecho, soy la madrina de su hija, una preciosura de niña—recordé la cara de Hanami, con aquellos ojos grises tan hermosos, una piel pálida como la de su madre y un cabello tan rojo como el de su abuela paterna.

—Wow, que cool—Matsuri sonrió—. Entonces lo conoces por 'Naruto Uzumaki' y no por su verdadero apellido.

Asentí.

—Jamás pensé que ocultara algo tan grande como esto—respondí mientras seguía ojeando la noticia con mayor detenimiento—, me pregunto… ¿qué pensará Sasuke-kun sobre esto?—susurré lo último tan bajo que Matsuri no pudo oírme.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada, me preguntaba que qué pensarán mis padres sobre esto—sonreí forzadamente.

—Siempre puedes llamarlos más tarde.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—¡Bien!—di un brinquito en mi asiento ante el llamado de atención del profesor Ebisu, aturdida, no me había dado cuenta de que el salón se había ido llenando poco a poco—¡Abran su libro en la página…

—Nee, Sakura, hagamos algo después de clase—murmuró Matsuri a mi lado, mientras guarda el periódico en su bolso.

—No puedo—le respondí—, tengo que comprar comida y verme con alguien.

—Oh, Sakura-chan tiene novio—comentó divertida mi amiga—. Comprendo, será para la próxima, pero no dejes botada a Matsuri-chan tan seguido.

Rodé los ojos, sin muchos ánimos de contradecirla, y traté de prestarle atención al profesor.

* * *

><p>Había tardado tanto en el supermercado que, cuando salí, caía una enorme tormenta en Tokio. Aturdida, no pude evitar pensar en mi lindo paraguas que descansaba en su sitio dentro del departamento. Maldije internamente.<p>

Realmente la situación me pareció muy absurda, llovía muchísimo, a pesar de que hace una hora atrás hacía un sol bastante fuerte.

—Te lo dije—murmuró Arisa en alguna parte de mi mente.

—¿No me lo pudiste decir antes de salir de casa?—gruñí en un susurró.

Su risa musical fue la respuesta que recibí.

—Oh, Dios, Reiko-chan, mira, está lloviendo—observé curiosa a la mujer que estaba al lado mío, tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de menos de un año de edad, según mis cálculos—. Que mal, no he traído paraguas.

Detallé un poco más a la mujer, extrañamente, había algo en ella que se me hacía familiar. No lograba recordar muy bien, pero tenía la sensación de que ya la había visto antes.

"No lo hagas"

Me tensé de inmediato, Arisa me había hablado estando desprevenida.

¿Hacer qué?

"No trates de recordarla… no dejaré que la recuerdes"

—Oye, niña, ¿de casualidad no tendrás agua?—la voz de la mujer me hizo sobresaltar—. Oh, disculpa.

Parpadeando confundida, la miré, ¿me estaba hablando a mí?

—Ah, ¿es conmigo?

La mujer me sonrió.

—Sí, he dejado el agua de Reiko-chan en el auto—señaló a lo lejos un pequeño auto cuyo modelo no supe identificar—. Mala idea, no pensé que realmente fuera a llover.

—Ni yo—admití mientras rebuscaba entre mis cosas un pequeño envase con agua—. Tenga

—¡Gracias!

—Por nada—respondí. Tenía que admitir que la mujer era hermosa, debería tener cuando mucho unos cuarenta y cinco años, pero había algo en ella que la hacía ver delicada, dulce… pura—¡Oh, mira, Reiko-chan, tenías tanta sed!—la mujer suspiró cuando la bebé prácticamente tomó todo el agua—. Que mala abuela soy.

Sonreí enternecida.

—Tiene una nieta muy linda, señora—alagué, lo cual era verdad. La pequeña era tan preciosa.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es un amor. Todos la adoramos.

Acaricié la cabeza de la pequeña, ella me sonrió.

—Pues es muy afortunada de tener una familia tan cariñosa—comenté.

—Bueno, podría decirse que ella es… especial.

Miré a la mujer sin comprender.

—¿A qué se refiere, señora?

—Mi hijo y su esposa estaban por separase—suspiró—. Nadie de la familia quería eso, pero habían llegado a un punto en dónde no se toleraban, aun así, mi nuera descubrió que estaba embarazada durante todo el trajín del divorcio y los planes se echaron para atrás. Lograron resolver sus diferencias como pudieron y ahora lo dos andan como si se hubiesen enamorado ayer—soltó una risa tan jovial, no pude evitar acompañarla—. Según mis otros nietos, los hermanos de esta señorita, andan demasiado acaramelados para su gusto.

—Que encanto—admití—. Ojalá pudiera tener un amor así.

La mujer sonrió.

—No digas eso como si fuera imposible—me riñó—. Aún eres muy joven, todo es posible.

Asentí un poco y dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia el panorama lluvioso de Tokio, parecía que pronto el agua dejaría de caer. No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordar a Sasuke.

—¿Me lo dices?—miré a la mujer con confusión—, tus penas, parece que tienes bastantes.

Torcí un poco la boca.

—En cuanto al amor, sí—admití—. Con respecto a familia, amigos, estudios, supongo que soy afortunada.

Asintió.

—Entonces cuéntame, todavía no creo que deje de llover pronto y Reiko-chan no se puede mojar.

¿Hablarle? ¿Decirle todo a una completa desconocida?

—Yo…

La mujer me escuchó pacientemente todo lo que tenía guardado, cosas que ni siquiera mis amigas gemelas del instituto, mi propia hermana o Matsuri sabían. Hechos que pensé jamás decirle a nadie, salvo a Arisa, y ella se enteraba porque era imposible escondérselos. Hablé y hablé sin parar, quizás cayendo demasiado en detalles estúpidos, pero mi compañera no dio signo alguno de aburrirse o si quiera fastidiarse. La única vez que interrumpió fue para decir:

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?—murmuró en un tono de voz que no supe descifrar—. ¿Así se llama la persona que te gusta?

Asentí un poco.

—Comprendo—comentó—. Continúa…

Y así transcurrió el tiempo. Cuando la fina capa de lluvia desapareció por completo, la ayudé a llevar a Reiko hasta el auto sin que se mojara, a fin de evitar algún resfriado. Luego, amablemente, se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi departamento.

—Un placer en conocerte, Sakura-chan—fue la suave despedida que me dio cuando baje del auto. Sonriéndole, asentí levemente.

—Adiós.

Entré al complejo de departamentos, cayendo en cuenta de que jamás pregunté su nombre o si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Tomé el ascensor y detallé mi propio reflejo en la puerta de metal.

—¿Arisa?—la llamé levemente, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna—¿Arisa?

Aturdida, debido al prolongado silencio en el que se había sumido mi amiga, no reparé de inmediato en la persona que aguardaba en mi puerta.

—Has tardado.

Parpadeé confundida y sonreí a modo de disculpa cuando comprendí sus palabras.

—Lo lamento, se suponía que iba a cocinar algo especial para ti, pero me ha agarrado desprevenida la lluvia y he tenido que esperar hasta el final.

Asintió levemente.

—Entonces, preparémoslo juntos—me invitó.

Acepté gustosamente su propuesta. Para mí, cocinar era más divertido si se hacía acompañado. Lo que nunca imaginé fue que, en medio de ese proceso, él terminaría besándome y que yo correspondiera de una manera increíble.

Ni mucho menos se me pasó por la cabeza que esa sesión de besos, pasara a algo más.

Mientras observaba a Gaara dormir tranquilamente en mi cama, el lugar donde terminamos, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, oí que la lluvia había vuelto a caer sobre Tokio, esta vez acompañada de rayos y truenos.

Me senté con cuidado para evitar despertarlo y observé mi reflejo desnudo en mi espejo. Tenía una leve jaqueca y un pequeño dolor en mi zona baja, supuse que era normal al ser la primera vez que tenía sexo.

"La mujer bajo la lluvia"

La voz de Arisa se hizo sonar, pero fue un leve murmullo, poco audible.

—¿Quién es?—murmuré tan bajo, sólo para mí, tratando de recordar dónde la había visto. Su voz, sus gestos, su físico, todo me parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido.

El extraño ser que habitaba en mi cabeza, sea lo que fuera, rió un poco, pero sin realmente sentir gracia.

"Tienes una suerte para toparte con mi pasado demasiado seguido, Sakura-chan, lo siento" se disculpó "Si no fuera por mí, tal vez tu vida fuera un poco más sencilla"

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de seguirle el ritmo de sus palabras.

"Creo que te estás dando demasiado crédito, Arisa" le espeté en mis pensamientos con cierta rudeza. "Yo soy yo, lo que me pase a mí es cosa mía, tú sólo eres alguien que se unió a mí por no poder dejar este mundo"

Sí, lo que sentía hacia Gaara, aunque todavía me costaba darle un nombre como tal, me demostraba que yo sí tenía control sobre mis emociones y que ella no influía en nada.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no" me dijo con calma. Luego el silencio volvió a reinar otra vez por unos cuantos minutos "Mikoto… la mujer bajo la lluvia se llama Mikoto… es la mamá de Sasuke-kun…"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** La verdad no sé porqué pero siento auras negras que me miran con ganas de matarme ._. creo que lo mejor será esconderme detrás de una pared mientras aclaro lo siguiente: La verdad, dudo que, de ahora en adelante, pueda catalogar a los capítulos de este fic como 'one-shots' debido a que la secuencia del porvenir de la historia será en tiempos muy cortos, para decirlo en palabras más entendibles, pues ya no se hará por años n.n

Lo siguiente, para el que le quedó duda, aunque realmente no creo que sea el caso, Sakura sí se acostó con Gaara –se esconde detrás de la pared- solo por si no se captó la cosa (No escribo lemon porque soy un asco en eso)

¿Otra cosa más? Yo ya ni comprendo lo que quiero plasmar aquí, todo es tan confuso, okey no, sólo ignórenme y comenten.

¡Oh sí! Otra cosita más: ¿se pasan por mi nuevo one-shot 'Best Served Cold'? déjenme sus opiniones n.n

Un beso.

**Gracias a:** sakkuharuu, Bary, aiko uchiha, Nuniita, Akiiko-Chan, Mitchel0420, aRiElLa 95, ladyrose23, GreeceSJL, Miss Appelfield, Kunoichi2518, edniiitahhh, Antotis, Guest, Florciita, sashanigh, LEGNA, VerofanAnime (Por poco, Vero-chan n.n), akyraa, Diani-chan, sibelluna, DULCECITO311, Guest, Bella, mussaluna, QuinzMoon, fabiola59, ryu akai, wildsasuke-kun, Guest, kirstty, Bregma, the Uchiha Queen.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
